Sweet Strangers
by hit-or-miss-alyssa
Summary: After the chaotic and tragic loss of their best friend, Katie Fitzgerald and Nancy Wheeler are just hoping to get through their last two years of Highschool. The last thing Katie expects is a memory from her past to show up. Will she be able to rekindle their friendship? Or has he changed too much? And will they survive what's to come? (Billy X OC)
1. Prologue

_Hey guys! So I've been rewatching Stranger Things for the zillionth time and I can't seem to get this idea out of my head. It's just something I've needed to get out of my system. Anyways...here ya go!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Stranger Things or any of the characters, just my OC and what I add into the story. This is the only time I'll be saying this. _

* * *

**PROLOGUE: California (Summer of 1979)**

* * *

"Do you think we could live here someday?"

A loud pop of bubble gum sounded after the question was asked, along with the soft flow of waves heard in front of the three sunbathing girls.

"I think if we beg my parents maybe we could stay longer than just until the Fourth of July is over?", Nancy said, a hopeful questioning in her tone.

Katie scoffed and threw her head back in a laugh.

"Nance, all three of us know that if your dad misses more than a week of work he'll lose his mind.", She giggled and continued chewing on her gum.

The young girls laughed and agreed and simultaneously took a long sigh, staring out at the ocean before them. Never had Katie imagined she would be seeing the ocean. She'd seen ponds and lakes and pools, but nothing could catch her breath quite like the ocean could.

"Do you guys wanna go swimming?", Katie asked.

"Let's go!" Nancy stood up as fast as lightning and started sprinting toward the water, Katie and Barb not far behind. The girls laughed as they swam and splashed each other. Katie threw a wailing Nancy into the water while a bashful Barb watched and kept her distance, making sure there was no chance Katie could try and do the same with her.

Besides, Barb knew without at doubt that Katie, however strong she was, would not be able to lift her.

"Ew! Mike! Get that away from us!" Nancy shrieked as Mike, Nancy's little brother and his friend Lucas, laughed as they waved a giant wad of seaweed at the girls and clearly had the intention of tossing it onto one of them.

"Mike! Lucas! Leave the girls alone!"

From the shore Katie heard Mrs. Wheeler scolding her youngest and his friend while she rubbed her swollen stomach growing with a new life. Mr. Wheeler was nose deep in a paper while he sat in his chair under the bright yellow umbrella that they had brought to the beach. The family that had graciously taken her on vacation with them was what one would call 'picturesque'. However, Katie knew better than to believe Nancy wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps of the dutiful housewife and mother of two soon to be three. But she couldn't help but love them, for they had taken her in as one of their own from the moment her, Nancy and Barbara had entered kindergarten.

Katie smiled at Mrs. Wheeler as she watched her grab Mike's arm to make him toss the seaweed aside. Beside him, Lucas was cackling manically.

"Ugh," Nancy scoffed, "He's such a dweeb."

"He's eight, Nancy, what do you expect from a boy?", Barb chimed in.

"I don't think there's a boy out there that _isn't_ a dweeb," Katie added with a dramatic flair by promptly diving into the water. "But enough about boys, let's swim!"

And so, the girls went deeper into the water, riding the waves and enjoying the way the water made their fingers prune and how the salt was making their hair curlier than usual. Nancy was on the verge of having a full-blown afro.

"Girls!" Karen called from the shore after about an hour in the water. "Come get some lunch!"

"We should get ice cream after," Katie said as they made their way back to the beach with wrinkly fingers and toes.

"Just remember no swimming for a full twenty minutes after we eat," Barb said with her knowing tone. She looked gravely at Katie who was notorious for breaking rules, even ones as silly as that.

"But there's only so much time before we have to leave and never see the ocean again!" She exclaimed, and Nancy laughed.

"I'm sure we'll come back. We're going to live here, right?"

"I'm sorry, did you want to _drown_?" Barb asked with a push of her glasses and a raise of her eyebrows.

"I'd rather _drown_ here in beautiful California than _die_ back in boring Hawkins, to be honest," Katie pointed at her and both of her friends rolled their eyes.

They knew all too well Katie was going to leave Hawkins and never look back someday. A part of them knew it was a running joke, but the other part knew that she was very serious and when the day did come the girls didn't know what they would do.

After a very delicious lunch of ham and cheese sandwiches, complete with chips and juice boxes, and watching disgustedly as Mike and Lucas kept chewing with their mouths open, Katie decided it was time for ice cream.

"C'mon the shack is right there!"

"We just ate! _How_ can you eat any more?" Nancy asked, and Katie shrugged her sunburned shoulders.

There was no limit when it came to ice cream.

Barb looked like she wanted to indulge the cold, sticky sweetness as well but was too shy to admit it, lest her friends think she was eating too much.

"C'mon!", She said again and dragged her friends up off their sandy butts. She grabbed her small wallet from Mrs. Wheeler's bag and offered to buy her friends a treat. It was the least she could do with her allowance money, courtesy of her favorite and only uncle, Uncle Jim.

After Nancy ordered a vanilla soft serve and Barb got her orange sherbet the two went to sit on the bench across the boardwalk while they waited for Katie.

"Could I get chocolate chip with chocolate jimmies on a cone, please?" She asked politely and excitedly.

"Hey, that's my favorite!"

Katie turned to the new voice and behind her saw a blonde boy, about her age, with a tall blonde woman wearing a large sun hat. He was smiling at her and she smiled back.

"I thought I was the only one that liked it like that!" She laughed as the employee handed her the ice cream.

"Nope!" The boy said proudly and crossed his arms over his chest. "It's best with the chocolate jimmies because otherwise there's too much-,"

"Vanilla! Exactly!" Katie happily cut him off, which he didn't seem to mind as they both reveled in the fact that they shared similar tastes in the most delicious treat in the world.

His mother, next to him, smiled at the interaction between her son and this young girl.

"What's your name, Sweetie?" She asked.

"I'm Katherine, but everyone calls me Katie," Katie happily introduced herself as she carelessly licked her ice cream in front of this boy and his mom.

"I'm William, but everyone calls me Billy. It's kind of awesome having two names isn't it?" He asked, his eyes bright with excitement of meeting someone that shared so much with him in so little time.

"Very awesome, but I'm only called Katherine when I'm in trouble," She admitted, feeling her cheeks burn.

"That's okay, my mom does the same thing-hey!"

"Billy! I do not-," His mother laughed and ordered their ice cream as Katie and Billy talked some more.

Katie had to admit she was elated with the fact that she was making a friend in California, maybe they could stay in touch? Maybe she'd see him again when she left Hawkins and moved here?

"Where are your parents?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm here with my two best friends, they're over there-," She pointed to where Nancy and Barb were sitting on the same bench, facing the water. "I'm here with Nancy's family for the Fourth of July, we're on vacation." She explained.

"Oh-," He said, suddenly sad that this would probably be the first and last time he'd see Katie, this cool stranger that shared in his favorite ice cream combo. He always liked making new friends. His friends at school would probably be jealous he was talking to girl, as most twelve-year-old boys were. "-so, where are you from?"

"Hawkins, Indiana," She said with a large sigh, clearly indicating it was a boring corner of the world compared to where they both currently were. He smiled.

"Never heard of it, do you like it here?"

"I want to live here actually, I love the ocean."

"Maybe you'll move here someday-," He said with a shrug of his shoulder, licking his ice cream and enjoying the sweet mix of vanilla and the soft crunch of chocolate.

"I hope so-," She sighed again. "Do you want to meet my friends? I mean-," She looked over at Billy's mom, "-if that's okay?" She asked, hopeful.

She had a feeling Nancy and Barb would like Billy as much as she did currently.

"Yes, that's okay, don't go wondering off though, Billy," She said and gave him a stern look. She reminded him there they were set up on the beach and he rolled his eyes telling her he wouldn't forget.

"C'mon!" Katie grabbed his hand which he didn't mind but he tried to make the burning of his cheeks go away anyway.

"Guys! This is Billy!" Katie introduced after jogging to her friends.

The red head and the brunette turned to see the new member of their small party and smiled as they introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you guys-," He said, "-Heard you were from Indiana?"

"As boring as it is, yes, we are," Nancy said.

"Are you guys staying for the fireworks? They usually have a pretty awesome show on the pier, it's only a five-minute walk."

"Yeah we're staying for them, I don't think I could drag Katie away from the beach if I tried," Nance nudged Katie's shoulder and Katie laughed, agreeing with her.

"Are you from around here?" Barb asked the blonde-haired stranger.

Barb was always the practical one, she knew not to talk to strangers however nice they may seem. Billy was around their age that was sure, but you never knew someone's intentions until it was too late.

"Yeah, I live about twenty minutes from here with my Mom-," He paused. "And Dad. But he hates the beach, so I usually come here with just my mom. I'm a pretty decent surfer." He said and threw a proud look over to Katie which she returned with a smile.

"I've _always_ wanted to learn how to surf!" She exclaimed.

"Katie…I don't know if that's a good-,"

"I think it sounds kind of fun," Nancy cut Barb off, but not after giving her an apologetic look while Barb just glared at her.

"Could you teach us?" Katie asked Billy and his blue eyes lit up with excitement.

His friends were _definitely_ going to be jealous.

"Of course, but it takes some practice, you guys up for it?"

"Yeah-," Nancy smiled and Katie winked at her.

Because duh, who didn't want to learn how to surf from a cute California boy?

Barbara gave a reluctant sigh.

"Fine, but if you guys get injured don't say I didn't warn you."

"You did pretty good for your first time on a surfboard-," Billy slid up next to Katie who was currently wrapping herself in a towel. After falling off the board at least twelve times she managed to stand on it all of one time to ride a small wave before promptly falling off again. Billy had helped her gain her balance. Billy was sweet, and Katie knew without a doubt she liked him. Who wouldn't? Nancy had whispered to her of how cute he was, and Barb had said she liked how he never laughed at her for falling off the board. "And as congratulations I got something for you." He smiled innocently as he held something behind his back.

"If that's a dead crab or seaweed or something I'm sorry but Nancy's little brother already has you beat. He threw those at us like two hours ago-," Katie laughed, and Billy just smiled.

Unknown to Katie, Nancy and Barbara were exchanging whispers of how Billy clearly liked her and couldn't wait to tell her later when he wasn't around.

"Nope-," He held out his hand, "-it's sea glass."

Katie gasped at the pretty trinket in his hand and reached for it. It was a pale blue color and relatively small, about the size of a pendant on a necklace, but she could clearly see the wear and tear from the sea and once again marveled at how incredible the ocean was.

"It's beautiful!" She exclaimed and held it up to the sun to see how much color it actually had.

"There's tons of it on the beach, just have to have a good eye. Plus, blue is pretty rare I think-," He stammered and blushed at how excited she was, happy that his gift had caused such a reaction.

"Thank you so much, Billy, I love it." Katie beamed at him and he blushed again giving her a bashful smile.

"Good, yeah, that's good-," He hesitated in his next question but took a deep breath and asked anyway. The worst she could say was no. "Also, I was wondering if you and your friends and your family wanted to watch the fireworks with me and my mom?"

"Oh, yeah let me ask-hey Nancy!" She called her friends over and asked what Billy had just asked her. Nancy shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't see why not, we've already been hanging out."

Once Nancy asked her parents if they could watch the fireworks with them and they agreed, Billy felt his chest flutter as he happily smiled at Katie. Katie was grinning back at him, very happy that she got to spend more time with him.

"Do you think I'll ever see him again?" Katie clutched her sea glass in her hand, sighing wistfully as she remembered sitting next to Billy watching the beautiful red, white and blue fireworks light up across the sky. He had talked to her about living in California and how he loved how it was never cold and that he could go to the beach whenever he wanted. The only thing he wished he could see in real life was snow.

He had never seen it and wondered what it was like seeing the world turn white and fluffy.

"You're not missing much." She had told him. She hated snow. She much preferred where he lived.

He had laughed and once the fireworks were over he gave her a shy hug and a sad goodbye. And that was that.

"Probably not," Barb said, reasonably.

Nancy gave her a look and Barb just shrugged.

"I think he liked you-," Nancy whispered to Katie in the back seat of the wagon. She didn't want her parents to hear; she knew her mom would never stop asking questions if they caught wind of Billy liking Katie. "-like…_liked_ you liked you."

"He did not!" Katie gasped quietly, and Nancy and Barb giggled and nodded to her.

"Well since I'll never see him again I guess I can admit he was very nice and cute-," She giggled and all three girls continued to gossip about Katie's Billy for the rest of their trip.

Katie hoped for more reasons than one that Billy would some day be able to see snow.


	2. Chapter One

_Just to let you guys know (if any of you are reading, that is) I have no set schedule for this story, I'm literally just writing as it comes. Words are pouring out of me at this point and I hope it doesn't stop lol, anyways...enjoy chapter one!_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: Katherine**

* * *

"Jonathan, I swear to god if you don't stop messing with that thing I'm going to do much worse to it than Steve did last year." Katie huffed as she clutched her steering wheel, still listening to Jonathan tinkering over his camera. The noise was just too loud, and she wasn't in the mood to deal with it without at least one cup of coffee in her hand.

"I'm sorry Katie but something's caught in-Aha!" He shouted as he finally unclogged or uncorked or whatever it was he did to his camera, and Katie nearly pulled over to make him walk to school.

"Sorry-," He chuckled and gave her a bashful look as she glared at him with eyes of steel.

"We need to make a coffee stop, ASAP."

"Aye, aye, Captain Morgan," He saluted her, and she continued to glare at him.

She had decided that she would indulge in some vices last night and instantly regretted it this morning when she woke up at six AM for school. She had picked up Jonathan and he had immediately seen the red rimmed eyes and the fatigued look on her face which was a sure-fire sign of a hangover. But she couldn't help it, sometimes it helped with the nightmares.

She shuttered just thinking about it. Thinking about it brought back the gnawing guilt and pain of losing Barb. Of losing her hold on the reality of her world. Of losing her sense of safe. And that was something she couldn't deal with so alcohol was her answer.

"You know I'm teasing, right?" He asked, and she looked over at him seeing the guilt in his eyes at bringing it up subliminally. They both knew it wasn't something they discussed unless necessary.

"Of course, still sucks though," She sighed again and slumped back in the driver's seat, speeding to the nearest coffee shop.

After making a pit stop and ordering a large coffee with cream only-Katie needed it a little bitter to make her pounding head get back to normal- and a tea for Jonathan, they finally made their way to Hawkins Highschool. She parked in her usual spot and watched the bland teen crowd of Hawkins roll in to sulk a little before their first period. She spotted Steve in the spot behind her and in his passenger seat, sat her best friend, Nancy Wheeler. Katie guessed by the way their heads were ducked that they were going over that personal essay Steve had been having trouble with for his college applications. She knew the due date was tomorrow and she knew the sweet but slightly dumb goofus was hopeless when it came to meshing his jumbled thoughts together to create anything coherent. Nance was his only hope at this point.

"I'm going to head inside, get to the red room before anyone can claim it, you coming?"

"Nah, I'm gonna stay here a few, maybe let my hangover settle before I have to make it worse by reading whatever it is Mr. Dearburn is going to make us suffer through today," Katie said and gave Jonathan a small wave as he tried to gently shut her door to spare her aching head and headed into the school. She pressed her cassette into the tape player in her car and let The Clash slowly bring her back to normalcy. She knew she shouldn't have drank so much but with the night she had had, she didn't know what else to do. She knew it was a dangerous road to be on and she knew better than anyone what it could do to a person but with her growing anxiety and constantly being alone it drove her to the bottle. Not that that was an excuse, but it did help with those nightmares. And she knew she could confide in Nancy or Steve or Jonathan, or even the kids, but she didn't want to burden them any more than she already knew they were. _Especially_ the kids.

Katie's thoughts were cut off by the most head pounding noise in her delicate state and she groaned aloud before turning to see what the commotion was. No one in Hawkins drove anything that could elicit such a sound and she wanted to know who she was going to have to punch for ruining her peace.

She looked over at the loud revving engine of a blue Chevy Camaro and scrunched her nose up at the newcomer.

Because clearly that's what it was, a new kid coming to enter the Hell that was Hawkins Highschool. Poor bastard. Katie watched as the passenger door opened and out stepped a red headed girl with a skateboard. She already looked like she didn't want to be there and it nearly made Katie laugh as she could relate to such a feeling. And from the driver's side door came the other new kid. Tall, dirty blonde mullet and dressed in denim from head to toe with a cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth. God, she wished she had a cigarette right now. Her head could sure use some nicotine.

The new kid took one look around the parking lot and snarled his upper lip, clearly disliking what he saw. Katie couldn't blame him. If only he knew the real horrors of Hawkins. She watched as he threw his half finished cigarette on the ground and stomped it out with his boot. He then made his way toward the admissions office at the entrance of the school. Katie sighed and decided that six fifty was pushing it and she was going to be late if she didn't get out of her car. So, with one final huff she grabbed her bag and tightened her flannel around her slight frame. October in Hawkins was _cold_ and she was sure she would hear it from Nance that she should "just invest in a damned jacket for Christ's sake."

"Hey Katie!" Nancy's voice carried over to her from the parking lot and she ran to her, linking her sweater clad arm into her friends flannelled one.

"Did you see that? New kid looked mad to be here already and he hasn't even said a word to anyone-," Katie said, and Nancy nodded her head but didn't seem too concerned with the newcomer. Steve came over then offering to carry Nancy's and Katie's bags.

"Wow, Harrington, look at you being all gentlemanly-," Katie gushed and Steve rolled his eyes. "How's that essay going?"

Nancy tensed next to her friend and gave her a warning look, but Steve had already sighed and shook his head.

"Not good, Fitz. Not too good." He groaned, and Katie laughed.

"When are you going to start calling me Katie?"

"When are you going to start calling me Steve?"

They bantered back and forth as they made their way inside and Nancy laughed. They were usually like this and it made her smile that her best friend and boyfriend could get along so well.

"Okay but at least I call you by your entire last name." Katie pointed out.

"Yeah but Fitzgerald just doesn't have the same ring to it as-…" He paused for dramatic effect, "-_Fitz_, ya know?"

In reply all Katie did was laugh. Sure, Harrington was the only one allowed to call her Fitz; and got forbid anyone ever call her _Katherine_, so she let it slide.

Katie wasn't surprised that by second period the whole school was buzzing about the new kid and his fancy car and-and this is according to Carol, Tina, and Beth-his sexy ass. So far all she knew was that the kids names was Billy. She'd known a kid named Billy once when she was younger, but he was just a fond memory now.

"Hey Fitz, you seen Nancy?" Steve came rolling up to her as she swapped out her books for her next class.

"No, she's probably heading this way though, she had Mr. Jennings this morning-," She said and laughed as Steve pouted. "Relax Harrington, it's only been a hour since you last swapped spit."

"An hour too long!" He complained.

Just then there was the unmistakable sound of what could only be squealing girls gushing down the hall and Katie and Steve turned to see what the commotion was. The new kid, Billy, was walking down the hall with nothing but a smirk on his face as he surveyed the halls of Hawkins, clearly checking out what he had to work with. His eyes briefly landed on Katie and Steve but quickly left, his attention drawn to more important people supposedly.

"Clearly we didn't make the cut, Harrington," Katie sighed with false disappointment.

"What ever are we going to do without Billy mullet?" He asked dramatically, and Katie snorted, noting that his blonde mullet was quite the sight, indeed.

"I don't know, I think I might die."

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Nancy's sweet voice rang over the halls and Steve grinned and grabbed her pulling her for a sweet kiss. Katie gagged.

"Jeez, keep it in your pants!" She said and Nancy blushed while Steve chuckled.

"Ready for second period?" Nancy asked and Katie sighed, nodding.

She hated school in general, though she tried her best considering getting good grades was the only way she was going to get into a good college far, far away from this place, and even though first period always made her want to crawl back into her warm bed, she was grateful she had Nancy in second so that she at least had her best friend to talk to.

"I think that new kid is in our class," Nancy said, sounding a bit nervous.

"No, he's a senior like me, he's a dick as well-," Steve told the two girls and Katie raised an eyebrow.

"How could you possibly know that, maybe he's just shy. Hawkins isn't the most welcoming of places either." She pointed out reasonably.

Steve thought for a moment and after some contemplation spoke again.

"Nah, he's just a dick."

Once Katie and Nancy had made their way to second period Bio and chosen their seats Mrs. Halloway had everyone settle down before she introduced the new kid, Billy. He had sat in the back already and Katie heard a low groan before he got up at the head of the class.

"Everyone, this is our new student all the way from sunny California, William-"

"Billy."

There was a tense silence over the class as Billy's deep voice cut Mrs. Halloway off and she stuttered slightly at his interruption.

"Uh-yes, Billy Hargrove-," She paused and smiled at the class. "-Be sure to give him a nice big welcome to Hawkins, okay?"

Katie, for some unknown reason, had tensed. She looked at Billy harder now, trying to see similarities in this boy nearly a man from the young happy boy she had met long ago. If she squinted right she could see the same nose, same jaw line, though then it had been rounded with youth. And he certainly had the same striking blue eyes that the boy in her mind had. But this boy was very different. He was filled with an anger Katie could clearly see was rooted deep into his soul. His eyes were hard and full of hatred and she had never seen someone look so unhappy. Well, besides maybe herself.

She watched as he looked at the class with disdain. His eyes were calculated, observing people and she could see he was intelligent, but she doubted he would put it toward school. No, his intelligence lied beyond Hawkins Highschool bio and any other subject they had to offer him. As he took his seat Katie saw most, if not all the girls gawking at him, herself included but for a completely different reason.

_Could that really be my Billy? From the summer of 1979?_

She doubted it, it was too weird of a coincidence.

Besides, there were plenty of lookalikes in the world. And her Billy would never have a scowl on his face like this one had. But still something didn't sit right with her and it stayed in the pit of her stomach for the remainder of the day.

Once school had ended Nancy and Steve bid her a goodbye and Jonathan had told her she could leave without him if she wanted; he wanted to print some of the new photos he'd taken of his mother and brother at the end of August when they had taken their family camping trip. But she decided she'd stay, she hated the thought of leaving him stranded. So, she sat on the hood of her car, book in her hand trying and failing to read the latest chapter that Mr. Dearburn had assigned them. If she was being honest with herself she couldn't focus because of the new kid. She couldn't get it out of her mind that he was the same one she'd met when she was twelve or so. She sighed and stared at the blue Camaro. It was empty, save for a pack of cigarettes on the passenger side seat and a blue Little Trees air freshener hanging from the rearview mirror. The license plate even said California.

"Is that any good?"

Katie jumped out of her skin at the sound of a new voice and dropped her book in the process.

"_Jesus_! Warn a girl next time, would you?" She groaned and picked up her book; straightening up she stood face to face with the current star of her thoughts.

He smirked and gave a small chuckle.

"Didn't meant to scare you. My name is-."

"Billy, yeah Mrs. Halloway introduced you and it's all anyone can talk about over the school at the moment." Katie shot back, irritated that Billy had just shown up and scared the living daylights out of her. With all she'd been through she would've thought she wouldn't be scared so easily.

"Oh so you know me then?" He asked, a challenge in his tone.

"Nope-," She said, "-just the name."

"And what's yours?"

"Katie."

He paused and gave an apprehensive sound as he nodded slowly. He was doing that thing again, calculating her, she could tell her was reading her every movement and facial expression and it almost made her nervous.

"Was there something I could help you with, Billy?" She asked, a tone of sarcasm dripping in her voice. He smirked again and leaned against her car.

"Are you always this serious, Katie?" He asked, prodding at her and she sighed, rolling her eyes. She could tell he was just trying to get a rise out her, god knew why, he had plenty of other girls that would fawn over him. All she wanted to know was if he was the same Billy from her memory and if not he was free to leave.

"Afraid so. Might as well move onto the next one then, huh?" She raised an eyebrow at him as he gave what she could assume was a genuine laugh.

"You're not exactly how I remember you."

"Yeah well-," She paused, caught off guard. "-What did you just say?"

"I said-," He took a step closer to her and reached out. She nearly backed away until she saw him reach for her wrist. Her wrist that had a silver bracelet on it with a beautiful piece of blue sea glass as the centerpiece; one that she had made herself when she was younger. "-You're not exactly how I remember you, _Katherine_."

Katie gasped as he said this and not nearly a second went by when the same red headed girl from this morning came skateboarding to Billy's car. He gave her a mischievous grin as he backed away towards his own car, ripping open the driver's side and barely letting the red head shut the door before speeding out of the school parking lot.

Katie's heart was racing.

There was no way it could be the same Billy, _no_ _way_, and yet he knew her name! Like her _real_ name, her name that no one besides Nancy, her family and possibly Steve knew.

_How in the world did my Billy end up in Hawkins? And more importantly…is he even the same Billy?_

* * *

_Yay! Billy's been introduced! Now, it's been about 5 years since they've seen each other and clearly a lot has happened. They're not exactly the happy-go-lucky kids they were when they met. So throughout the story we'll get to delve into the changes and maybe see if they can be friends again? Who knows! (I do...) Thanks for reading! _

_-Alyssa_


	3. Chapter Two

_Hey guys! Here's another one! More Billy in this chapter and honestly I'm excited to write these two together a lot because its...steamy and it's not even getting to the good parts yet lol enjoy! _

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: The Library**

* * *

"You sure you're okay?"

Katie nearly had the heart to tell Jonathan that no, she wasn't okay. She was having a semi panic attack knowing that the new kid that clearly had anger issues was the same kid from her past that she met once and yet could never forget. How was she supposed to explain that though?

"Yeah-," She said instead with a soft smile toward her friend. "-I'm fine, thanks Jonathan."

He gave her a skeptical look and she rolled her eyes at his concern, though it wasn't wrongly placed.

"Really, I'm fine. I just want to get to the library and then go straight home." She tried to sound convincing and he gave her a deadpanned look.

Clearly he could see right through the act but Jonathan being Jonathan knew when not to push it.

"Fine, but call me if you wanna talk about whatever is going on. Thanks again for the ride." He said and he shut her car door while giving her another one of his infamous looks. She sighed.

"Not like I could tell you any way, my friend…" She muttered as she watched him stroll into his small house. She saw Joyce's car parked out front so that probably meant Will was home as well. She hoped he was doing well. Poor kid had been through too much. And then as always thoughts of Will brought up gnawing thoughts of Barbara. Katie felt her chest tighten at the thought and she tried her best to ignore her throat closing with the threat of tears.

_Oh Barb…I miss you so much…_

She sighed once more, pushing away thoughts of her red headed friend and decided it was time to drive to the library to drop off a couple of the books her father needed to return. And if she was being honest with herself, she kind of liked spending time there because of the peace and quiet. More often than not she found herself there after school just to bask in the sweet silence. She was at the library in a short time, taking the steps two at a time, eager to sit at one of the desks and let her jumbled thoughts align. Once she had returned the books with a thankful glance from the librarian and chose a desk to sit at she gave a long sigh and brought out one of her books from school. The same book which had dropped out of her hands when Billy had snuck up on her in the parking lot only about thirty minutes ago.

Katie felt her face scrunching up in confusion.

How was it that the world was so small that she was reunited with someone she had had girlish fantasies about? Billy had been so sweet and kind and one of the first boys she hadn't thought was a moron and she remembered clearly Barb saying she would probably never see him again. She had agreed but that hadn't stopped her young mind from hoping and wondering if they would have a chance meeting again. She had thought maybe she'd go out to California to try and pursue her not so natural gift at surfing and she'd see him paddling over to her with a bright smile and another piece of sea glass. Or maybe she thought they'd both end up at the same college, obviously somewhere in California, because he seemed just as bright as her and she had assumed they would be in all the same classes and they would be the best of friends. She had also, foolishly, imagined him being her first kiss. But that was a normal girl thing to think about and besides…that ship had sailed a long time ago. Though she knew her young heart would be upset it wasn't him. With all these thoughts running through her head she almost didn't pick up on the two voices over by the front desk. One male and annoyed, and the other female and sounding meek.

"I'm sorry okay, I don't want to buy the books and this is the only place my teacher said had them."

"Yeah well, sorry to tell you this Max, but it's gonna cost you. Gas isn't cheap, you know."

Katie perked her ears up at the voices and knew without a doubt it was Billy and the red headed girl she had seen him with. He sounded annoyed, as he did earlier in class and Katie felt bad for the red head, Max, as he called her.

"But Billy I just said I didn't want to buy the books, what makes you think I can cough up gas money?" She asked, clearly outraged.

"I don't care, Max, but you're going to whether you like it or not." His tone was final and Katie heard Max groan. Chancing a peak around the corner sure enough, she saw Billy in the same outfit he'd had on at school, denim, denim and more denim. Max had a green sweatshirt on, making her hair look even brighter than it already was. They were both glaring at eachother and Katie had to give it to Max, she was holding her own against Billy's terrifying glare. Bright blue eyes or not that boys glare could put someone ten feet under.

"Go find the damned books, Max, we leave in ten minutes if you're not ready then so be it." He growled at her and she pinched her lips and huffed as she turned and stalked off into the small library for her books, clearly having lost that staring match. Billy took a deep breath and Katie watched as he exhaled, seemingly to release the tension from his body. This was the perfect opportunity, Katie realized with her presence being unknown, to start analyzing this new Billy. He was tall, long legs with a broad body. Hair unruly and curly which sat atop his head in a signature mullet, which oddly seemed to fit his whole demeanor. When she had met him when they were both adolescents his hair had been curly and a lighter shade of blonde, and definitely not in a mullet. Now it was darker but still considered blonde, very curly, and styled exactly how she imagined he wanted it to be. But it still looked good. She noticed he was playing with his hands, looking them over as if to see if they had any marks on them or something. She wondered if he surfed still. Maybe surfing gave people rough hands and he missed holding a surf board. Or maybe it was just a habit he had. Just as she was about to go over to where he was and start her in depth and on the spot interrogation Billy turned and spotted her first.

_Well there goes that plan…_

His eyebrows shot up in true surprise and he had smirk on his face before Katie could even try and hide herself. She inwardly groaned and begrudgingly pulled out the chair next to her as he strolled over to her with a confidence she had never before seen in anyone. He stalked over to her like he had just found money on the street. Or had just mugged someone for it. Either way, he was gleeful at seeing her.

"Well, well, well stalking me already, Katherine?" He spoke to her as if they were the best of friends and Katie had to admit it wasn't exactly what she had imagined when she was younger. It was more arrogant. And much less sweet than she hoped.

"Ugh, don't call me that-," She scrunched up her face in disgust at her full name, "-and for your information I was here first. So looks to me like it might be the other way around." She raised her eyebrow and he chuckled and shook his head, taking the seat next to her by sitting in the chair backwards, arms perched against the back rest. His legs were so long they stretched nearly to her side of the desk, his ankle brushing hers. She subtly moved her foot away.

"Damn you caught me, couldn't help myself." He smiled lazily, a denim clad arm lifting to rest his cheek on his fist as he looked at her. She chuckled despite herself and rolled her eyes.

"Oh I'm sure. I'm hard to resist," She flipped her hair over her shoulder for dramatic flair. He stared at her for a moment, looking at her hair she'd just tossed over her shoulder, looking down her body with an appreciative nod of his head which in turn had her cheeks blossoming a pink tint on her face, and finally he was looking at her face, gauging her reaction to his next words.

"Hard to forget, too."

She felt her breath catch in her throat, and yes she knew it was irrational to still be surprised that he was the same Billy from her memory but he just confirmed it yet again, in less than two hours and it was proving difficult to wrap her mind around it.

"Um…" She struggled to find words and watched as his mouth quirked up once again, clearly enjoying her squirm under his intense stare. "Yeah, small world I guess." She finally mumbled, feeling lame and not very smart, and he nodded slowly, blue eyes blazing.

"Not that small…" He leaned back in his chair, looking at her with a knowing look. One that said he wasn't as surprised to see her as she was to see him.

"Oh? You mean it's not a weird coincidence that you _happened_ to move to the town I live in after we met once five or six years ago?" She asked, her tone implying that was exactly that she thought. He shrugged.

"As soon as my old man said the name Hawkins I knew I'd see you. Unless you had moved which was unlikely, seeing as small-town people rarely leave their small towns. Too comfortable with where they are. Humans are creatures of habit after all." He said and not to subtly looked to the bracelet which was clad against her wrist. She felt her face heating up and she shifted, lowering her arm under the desk and away from his gaze. She felt her heart racing in her chest at the conversation and in the back of her head never would have imagined sitting here in the library in Hawkins, Indiana with Billy.

"You're awfully knowledgeable about small towns and their inhabitants," She countered, finding her defenses rising at his all-knowing tone. She hated being taken by surprise and he certainly had done the job.

"Not much to do but read about the shit town you're moving to when you're traveling across the states to get there." He shrugged again and she laughed.

"Well at least you understand what I meant when I said I wanted to move to California now."

"Let's be honest Katherine, who wouldn't want to move to The Golden State?"

"Okay, hold it-," She held her hand up to him which only made him grin wider. "-Who gave you permission to call me Katherine? Because, um, it sure as hell wasn't me."

He laughed and nodded, looking thoughtful of his next sentence. She could only imagine how calculated his words were, if they all had a hidden meaning behind them. She knew he wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what he was saying and how to say it. And honestly it was making Katie dizzy. She liked it, the thrill.

"If I remember correctly you told me you were only called Katherine when you were being bad…" He let his sentence trail off, leaving suggestive endings in its wake.

"You think I'm being _bad_?" Her voice was near a whisper, heart pounding in her ears. Billy leaned forward, inching closer to her face. She could smell cigarettes on his breath and maybe mints, failing to cover the bitter smell. And his cologne was suddenly engulfing her senses as well, choking her and thrilling her all at the same time.

"No, not yet. But I intend on seeing you be bad around _me_."

"Billy! Let's go, I'm ready."

Katie jumped at the sound of Max's voice over by the reception desk and Billy himself was still seated very close to her, smiling at her and looking as though he had just won something. She shook her head slightly and backed away, keeping a distance from herself and this devilishly sly talker. Who even was he anymore? Clearly not the sweet, bashful Billy she remembered.

"See you at school, Katherine." He winked and got up off the chair, heading towards the desk where Max was.

Katie didn't even have the energy to say the same to him as he walked out of the library. She was still sitting in stunned silence when she heard a Camaro rev its engine outside.

* * *

"Hey Dad, I'm home."

Katie walked through her door and tossed her keys onto the entrance table, hearing the TV blasting in the living room. It was only around five PM but she was sure she knew what she'd find in the living room. Carefully and quietly she made her way through the kitchen into the living room where her father was passed out, neck arched all the back on the back of the couch, remote in one hand, beer bottle in the other. She took a glance at the table and counted.

_Not too bad tonight._

She picked up the 7 empties as quietly as she could without clinking them together and put them on the kitchen counter, making sure to make a note and bring them down to the recycler for the bottle deposit eventually. She strolled back into the living room and took the remote from her father's hand, turning the volume down. He was watching his favorite show, Charlie Chaplin reruns. Or rather, he had been before he passed out. A tv dinner was in front of him, half eaten and probably cold. She sighed and threw a small throw blanket on top of him, his soft snores resonating through the house. She turned the fan on, knowing he liked the rhythmic hum of it sometimes and went into the kitchen throwing the tv dinner in the fridge. Maybe he'd heat it up later when he woke up. Katie cleaned up a bit more before settling in her room, opening her backpack and started on her homework. While she was delving into the not so magical world of Bio, she found her mind running over her encounter with Billy.

She could barely believe that he was the same kid.

_I mean yeah, people change as they get older but not that much right? _

First and foremost, he was rude. Point blank. He'd been rude to Mrs. Halloway, he'd been rude to that Max girl, whom she was still curious of and what their relation was to each other. He'd been cocky the entire time he was speaking to her, like he knew so much more than her and had her under his spell. He'd given nasty glares to her and Harrington earlier as well.

And yet.

He had still remembered her.

He'd said she was "hard to forget".

_That must mean there's some semblance of the same kid in there, right?_

She sighed and tried her hardest to ignore the probing thoughts. She needed to focus on her homework. The phone rang then and she took it as a blessing in disguise. Finally something to distract her. She went over to her small desk and picked up the land line, trying hard not to tangle it more than it already was and hoping the loud ringing hadn't woken up her dad.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, it's me._"

"Oh, hey Nance, what's up?"

"_Just reminding you of our dinner tomorrow night. Plus I kind of wanted to vent a little._"

"Of course I didn't forget-," Katie sighed and looked at her calender, October 25th circled in blue highlighter with a reminder of her monthly dinner with Barb's parents. Nancy and her had made the decision to continue to visit them and let them know they hadn't forgotten their third member of their small party. "-wouldn't miss it for the world."

"_Good. I hate going alone. Brings up bad memories."_

"Brings up bad memories either way, but I understand what you mean," She sighed and leaned back in her desk chair, twirling the phone cord without even meaning to. Guess she'd never get it untangled. Oh well.

"_True…_"

"What did you want to vent about?"

"_Steve._"

Nancy's tone implied she wanted to do more than just _vent_ about Steve and Katie winced. Nancy's tone implied she wanted to _deal_ with Steve, which in her world meant one thing. She had known this time would come eventually but she hadn't thought it was come so soon. Poor Harrington, she had just started to like him.

"You're gonna break up with him aren't you?"

"_What! No! I-I just…I don't know what to do. I feel like I'm in a complete slump. You get it don't you?_"

"Oh…well that's interesting…-." She was genuiniely surprised she had said she didn't want to break up with Steve and she hoped it wasn't too clear in her vocice. "-and yeah, I do-," She said and once again felt her throat closing with emotion. The memory of Barb and their strong friendship coming rushing into her head. Katie would never forgive herself for leaving her to face that stupid party while Nancy pursued Steve. "-But we can't change what happened Nance, you know that."

"_I know, I know. I just wish…_" Nancy trailed off, and Katie could hear the emotion building up behind her voice as well.

"Wish there was a way we could let people know?" Katie said softly. She didn't know who could be tapping in on their conversation and she certainly didn't want any of those men in dark suits with superior attitudes catching wind of their conversation.

"_Careful, Katie._" Nancy warned, her tone serious but wistful in agreeance with her.

"I know, Nance. I know." She sighed again and listened to her friend do the same. "But what does this have to do with Steve? I thought you two were good?"

"_We are, I just…don't know. I don't know. It's like he _wants _to forget and I can't let that happen. We can't let that happen, Katie._"

"Look, Harrington may be a dummy, but he cares about your feelings Nancy. I'm sure he doesn't want to forget. Just talk to him. He's at least a good listener, right?"

"_Yeah, you're right. Sorry. I'm being stupid. Is there anything on your mind? Might distract me from my own thoughts if you had problems too._"

Katie bit her bottom lip, contemplating whether she should burden her best friend with her current line of thoughts. Nancy wouldn't be able to believe Billy Hargrove of Hawkins was the same Billy from California and maybe Katie could vent about that with her. But just as she was about to start telling her everything Nancy cut her off.

"_Actually, Katie I'm sorry to do this but my mom just called for dinner. I'll see you at school tomorrow, yeah?_"

"Uh-," Katie frowned slightly before nodding. "-Yeah. See you then."

"_Love you._"

"Love you too Nance. Goodnight."

And they hung up.

And it left Katie even more put off then she was before. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't tell Nancy, she had way too much on her plate at the moment with Steve. And talking to Billy himself wasn't an option. He would just make her unfocused and even more confused than she already was.

What was a girl to do?

* * *

_Yes what is a girl to do indeed? Poor Katie, so confused. Might do some Billy point of views throughout the story as well! Let me know if that's something you guys would want! Thanks for reading!_

_-Alyssa _


	4. Chapter Three

_Hey guys! Here's another one for you! Short but sweet, and don't worry we'll be getting to the good stuff soon. We're going to have Katie attending that Halloween party everyone loves and it should be fun! Anyways, here you are! Enjoy! _

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: The Dinner**

* * *

"Do you think Harrington ever pictures himself as a professional basketball player?"

"I don't think so…"

"Good, cause if I have to watch him get pushed over by the new kid one more time, and they're _only_ in tryouts, _I'm_ gonna have to break the bad news to him because you are too nice."

Katie and Nancy were currently sitting on the small bleacher section of the gym at the school watching, and sometimes wincing, as Steve tried out for the basketball team this year. He made it every year but Katie was having a hard time believing why. She was pretty sure the coach just had limited kids to pick from but she had heard through the rumor mill that Harrington was actually pretty good.

This tryout was not doing him justice.

And of course it had something to do with that fact that Billy was also trying out for the team and he was playing like he had something to lose. Also it might've just been her but she was pretty sure he was trying to show off.

"I'm sure he's aware he's…" Nancy paused, trying to find the right words. "-being put the test today."

Katie chuckled and shook her head, continuing to watch. Steve had asked Nancy if she wanted to watch him try out this year and she had agreed on the condition that Katie also attend lest she be left alone to watch sweaty testosterone filled boys throwing a ball around. Katie had agreed, not minding spending time with her friend but if she had known she would be watching a dog fight she might've not come. Billy was brutal in every sense of the word. He was quick on his feet and a fast thinker and one could barely follow what his next move was going to be but she guessed that's what made for a good player. She watched as the boys ran down the opposite end of the court, Billy ahead with the ball bouncing up and down in his hands. Steve was close behind taking a leap to try and block the shot but Billy was too quick for him and passed it to another boy, who took the shot.

Katie heard the swish of the net from where she was sitting.

Billy let out a victory howl and Steve stood there panting with his hands on his hips, a look of annoyance and disappointment on his face. Billy exchanged a few words with Steve and Katie saw Steve glaring at him as Billy himself looked towards where Nancy and herself were seated. Steve pushed by him and glared at the floor while Billy smirked, watching him stomp away. Billy looked back over towards the bleachers and gave a lazy smile to Katie and winked.

_Ugh, that's not gonna get annoying or anything…_

"Did he just wink at you?" Nancy asked.

"Yup."

"_Why_?"

"Because he's annoying."

Nancy didn't say anything after that and knew that if Katie wanted to talk about it she would.

"You know what's weird? He reminds me of that kid we met on vacation, do you remember him?"

Katie snorted and looked over at her friend.

"Didn't take long for you to guess that."

Nancy raised an eyebrow at her and Katie returned the gesture until realization struck her face and Katie felt simultaneous relief and also dread at the knowledge her friend had just acquired. Relief, because she wouldn't have to be the one to tell her anymore because she already knew, and dread because Nancy knew exactly how long Katie had thought about that sweet boy from California after they'd parted ways. And she also knew that this boy was not the same and it was probably throwing her friend into a frenzy of emotions, much like herself.

_If only you knew Nance…_

"Wait…what the hell?" Nancy exclaimed, and Katie noticed her mouth had a hard time closing, aghast with the information she'd just received.

"My reaction exactly."

"_That's_ Billy? Like, cool, surfer kid that liked you when we were kids, Billy?"

Katie chuckled as she continued to watch Billy get the best of Steve on the basketball court. Poor kid looked like he wanted to crawl into the nearest hole, but Katie knew Harrington's sense of pride would force him to continue playing, whether he won or not.

And in this case, it was not.

"Well, we don't know if he liked me, but even if he did back then it makes no difference now. He's…" Katie chanced a glance at Billy, shirtless and sweating and panting from playing so hard. He certainly was a sight to see. "-clearly not the same kid."

"That's for sure. Wow talk about small world though. It feels like yesterday he was teaching us how to surf." Nancy's tone had taken on a nostalgic essence mixed in with a bit of disappointment. She wondered how that nice kid could turn into such a stereotype so quickly, but she shrugged her shoulders. People changed. She definitely had.

Katie was tired of watching this pitiful excuse for a tryout and before she could even turn to look at her friend and begin to beg that she be allowed to leave Nancy beat her to it.

"You want to go, don't you?"

"Yeah-," Katie shrugged, there was no point arguing it. "-but I won't if you don't want me to."

"Nah, it's okay. I'll suffer through and tell you all about their loss when we go to the Holland's tonight."

Katie felt her throat clench at the mention of their dinner. She and Nancy shared a long silence as they thought of their lost friend and Katie knew it was going to be a tough one. It was almost the year anniversary after all and she found the closer they got to the year mark the worse her nightmares got. She would wake screaming, sweating and disoriented in the middle of the night. Her dad never woke up for it, thank god, but Katie's episodes had been growing more sever as the dates passed by. She had a feeling Nancy's were too but her stubborn friend would never admit it.

"Do you want me to pick you up? Or meet you there?" Nancy asked quietly, the mood still solemn with the thought of Barbara.

"Just meet me there. Thanks Nance." She gave her friend a small smile and flipped her hair over her shoulder, tossing her bag onto her side. She clutched her History book close to her chest and gave Nancy one last look before heading down the bleacher stairs.

"Where you are going, Fitz?" Harrington's voice rang over the court and Katie winced, knowing Steve would probably take it personally that she was leaving.

"Home, I have to get ready for tonight." She said, and he gave her a suspicious look. She gave him an innocent one as she could before taking another step towards that exit of the gym. Steve looked to Nancy for assistance, clearing telling her to keep her there for his support. Nancy shrugged. Steve looked deeply offended.

"What's tonight?"

Katie paused at the new voice and looked over at Billy, who was looking at Katie with intrigue and she couldn't help but admire his toned body while he stood there, glistening with sweat, eyeing her like his next meal. Although if he was going to continue to look at her like she was a piece of meat she was going to have words with him. She sure wasn't going to be like the girls that had already been trying to throw themselves at him.

"None of your business, Hargrove." Steve shot him an annoyed look and gave Katie and Nancy behind her an apologetic one. Billy said nothing as he backed away, hands in the air as if in surrender and quickly went back to the game. But not before sending Katie another wink. She stared, unphased before turning back to Steve.

"I'll see you guys tonight, yeah?"

"Yeah, see you." Steve muttered looking defeated as he went back to the game as well. Katie rushed out as soon as she could without hurting Steve's feelings any more than she already was.

* * *

"I can't believe it's been a year."

Katie sighed, letting her erratic breathing even out as she sat across from Nancy in the bathroom of what was once Barb's house. Her memories of all three of them being here, playing dress up, talking about boys, reading magazines, doing each other's makeup, everything came rushing back every time she was here. They all grew up here. They liked to switch houses now and then, but she knew they all had fond memories at each of their homes. The pain brought on by those memories overwhelmed her. Nancy's house was filled with laughter and light and noise and her own house wasn't anything special but at least they'd gotten to have fun and be themselves there. And now Barb's house was filled with guilt and pain and loss. Katie was so overwhelmed she felt her chest might explode. Nancy and Katie sat together, surrounded by pictures of Barbara smiling through the ages and the images had brought Nancy to tears after Barb's parents had told the three of them that they were selling their house to hire an investigator to help them find Barb.

Little did they know that their little girl was dead. Lost to some other dark world that neither of them could even talk about. And Katie and Nancy were responsible. How could they have let this happen?

"It's our fault." Katie whispered, her voice meek and barely audible. She looked at Nancy as a fresh set of tears threatened to pour out. "We let it happen."

"And no one knows-," Nancy sobbed, her emotions getting the best of her. She put her head in her hands as she spoke. "-her parents are going to spend the _rest_ of their lives looking for her. And we can't _tell_ them? How _cruel_ is that. They'll never know, and for _what_-?"

"A _stupid_ lab that covers up their tracks all too well. What the _hell_ are they even investigating now? What are they even experimenting on?" Katie felt her sorrow turn to anger as it usually did when she thought of _those_ people. The ones with judging eyes and know it all attitudes that had not only gotten Barb killed but also framed poor Eleven for all the events that had occurred last year. Katie felt her hatred boiling, hatred for the Hawkins Lab, the _real_ reason their friend was killed. The _real_ reason Eleven wasn't with them anymore and the _real_ reason Will Byer's had gone missing. The guilt that Katie felt was real, she knew she shouldn't have let Barb go alone, she knew Nancy was going to be preoccupied and she had had an awful feeling about it in the first place. She should have followed her gut and told them both to just stay at her house. She should've come to pick them up. She should've been there.

But she hadn't been. And now Barb was dead.

But she knew who was to blame for the whole catastrophe to begin with and she wanted to make them pay.

"I don't know what they're doing. But we should find out. And we should-,"

Before Nancy could finish her sentence, to which Katie was almost regretful, there was a knock on the bathroom door. Katie cleared her throat and stood up, looking at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red rimmed, and her nose was rubbed raw; there would be no mistaking what had taken place in the bathroom. Clearly the girls had been crying.

But she was sure the Holland's would understand.

"Nance? Fitz? You guys okay?" Steve's voice rang on the other side of the door and both girls gave out a simultaneous sigh of relief. At least they wouldn't have to explain why they'd been crying to Barb's parents quite yet. Afterall no one wanted emotional teenage girls in their bathroom for too long.

"Come in, Steve." Nancy crossed her arms and Katie noticed her tone of voice had change. Nancy almost seemed annoyed now. It couldn't have anything to do with Steve, could it? Katie gave Nancy a questioning look, but Nancy just shook her head quickly as the door opened.

"Everything alright? It's getting a little awkward out there-," Steve paused in mid chuckle as he entered the bathroom and looked at the grief-stricken girls. Both red eyed and looking at the floor. Steve's heart ached for both. Unbeknownst to them, he too felt the guilt of Barb's death.

"You need a second?" He asked, eyes looking knowingly at them. Katie nodded, and Nancy turned back around to grab another tissue. Steve nodded and backed out of the bathroom without another word.

And without missing a beat Nancy turned to Katie with a broken, dead look in her eye.

"We need to do something about this." She whispered. Katie's chest ached, and her mind was screaming at her to go against what her friend was saying. It was too risky, too dangerous, it would put them both in jeopardy. They could get killed themselves along with their families, both whom were innocent. But she nodded anyway.

"Yeah-," She said. "-we do."

* * *

Katie's mind raced over what Nancy had said as she drove home. She knew what Nancy was going through, she really did, and she wanted her to understand that she wasn't alone in it, but she knew what she wanted to attempt was risky. She wanted to expose those people, the government supposedly, and tell everyone the truth about Barbara and the Upside Down. Katie had to admit she had similar feelings, but she was also scared to death of what could happen to them as a result. Nancy seemed determined though, and she wasn't going to abandon her friend a second time.

"_Holy shit!_"

Katie stomped on the breaks of her car with little time to think. Her head nearly bobbed off of the stearing wheel while she heard the loud screeching of tires on pavement as someone whipped out of their driveway entirely too fast, presumably without looking. Katie's heard dropped as her car stopped mere inches from getting bumped by an all too familiar blue Camaro. She growled under her breath as she parked her car and wretched the door open.

"_Hey!_" The word ripped through the night air just as Billy's door opened and he stepped out, cigarette hanging from his mouth, clad in jeans and leather jacket. He smiled at her as she walked over, not feeling the sour mood she'd been put in.

"What the _hell_, Billy? You almost hit me!" Katie seethed, stomping over to the boy while he smirked and leaned against his idling car. She swore she could smell his cologne from where she stood, and it made her dizzy. But she shook her head, she didn't have time to be distracted right now.

"Sorry Katherine didn't mean to scare ya." He chuckled, and she gave him a look that said she was anything but amused. She scoffed as she looked at him. He looked like he had anticipated her driving down this road and it annoyed her further. How could he even have known that?

"You're not really stalking me, are you?" She asked, eyes wide.

He shook his head and pointed to the house which they stood in front of. It was a small house and they were on one side that had the garage on it. On the other side of the main road Katie could see a front porch light and screen doors protecting the patio. He watched her looking at the house and nodded.

"This is the shitty neighborhood the folks picked out. I live here. Didn't see you coming." He explained, taking a drag of his cigarette and looking at her levelly. His gave was piercing, as it had been the three other times she'd been around him. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Well here's a tip- maybe look behind you when you're pulling out?" She suggested, sarcasm heavy in her tone as she pulled her sweater closer to her body. The air was bitter cold, and she could see her breath as she berated him. He said nothing for a moment just swayed from side to side as he gazed at her. And then Billy laughed again.

"Now tell me sweet Katherine…_why_ would I want to look behind me when I pull out? It's so much better to look at them face first. Ya know it really gives you a great angle as their about to-,"

"_Okay_!" Katie cut him off, hands up in defense eyed wide. She tried to hide the red tint that was making itself known on her cheeks. It wasn't working as he continued to smirk. "Poor choice of words on my part. How about you don't be such a raging asshole while you drive, yeah?" She growled at him, annoyed that he was like this and that he got her to react so easily. He'd only been here two damn days and she was going crazy. Usually she was evenly tempered but with the dinner she had just had and with him standing there just _smirking_ at her she was well on her way over the edge.

"Oh? A raging asshole? I thought you liked me, Katherine, what happened?" He asked, his voice implying he was playing a game. Too bad she wasn't in the playing mood.

"I thought I did too but clearly you're not the same kid I knew, so do me a favor and leave me alone, okay?" She reached her car after promptly turning away from him and didn't give him time to answer as she stepped on the gas, zooming by his face which still held an amused smirk. She tried her hardest not to look in the rear view mirror but she failed miserably. He was stood there the entire time, watching her drive away.

_Oh that boy is infuriating!_

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next one will have Uncle Jim in it yay! And we will also be attending the Halloween party oooh, what do you guys think Katie is going to dress up as? Let me know! See you next time!_

_-Alyssa _


	5. Chapter four

_Hey guys! Here's another one. I know I said last chapter that this would have the Halloween party in it but it didn't feel right to add it in to a regular chapter, I feel like it needs it's own chapter ya know? Also I apologize for any and all typos and spelling errors, I try my best but sometimes the words ust blur together...So...here ya go! Enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: Elm Street**

* * *

The wind was brutal that morning. Katie could hear it whipping violently against her house. Some of the branches outside her window repeatedly slammed into the glass and it was making it nearly impossible to go back to sleep. Glancing at her alarm clock she saw it was 5:00 AM. She still had an hour to sleep and yet the frigid October wind was making it impossible.

Of course, she would've slept through it fine had it not been for her nightmare waking her up. Again.

It was the same one; always the same one with some variances here and there but the overall picture was the same. She shuttered, the essence of it fresh on her mind and she pulled her comforter a little closer to her as if she could shield the images from her being; like a little kid hiding from what was in the closet. She listened to the wind continue to wail and whine outside her window and decided that maybe she should wake up early since she clearly wasn't going back to bed any time soon. With a low moan and a crack of her back Katie got up from her bed and turned her light on. It was still dark outside much to her dismay and she looked at her bed longingly one last time before traipsing into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee for her father and herself. She peaked into her dad's room and saw that his bed was made, and the room was quiet. Out in the living room she heard the TV going with the news.

Katie scrunched her face up in confusion and wondered how he was able to get up before her every day and make his bed and not have making coffee be the first thing he did. She walked into the living room and saw her dad, a book in hand, reading glasses on the verge of falling off his nose.

"Hey Dad."

"Morning Pumpkin. Why are you up so early?" His kind, quiet voice made her heart ache a little.

It was a rare thing when she got to see him sober and fully aware and the mornings were usually the perfect time. However, Katie rarely got to see him due to her need for sleep and the ungodly hour he had to get up for work.

"The wind is too loud. You getting ready for work?" She leaned against the frame of the kitchen and watched him as he nodded, smiling gently at her.

"Do you want me to make us some coffee before you go?" She asked.

"Sure, Honey, thank you." He nodded again, and she smiled slightly at him.

She wandered into their small kitchen and got started on the coffee. She noticed his boots and bag by the door, ready to leave. She wondered briefly, as she always did, how he was so organized and well-spoken in the mornings and by dinner time he could barely remember his name. It broke her heart seeing him change so quickly but she knew it was just to keep his nightmares away too. He had things he couldn't run from, just like she did. She didn't blame him for it, but she did wonder.

She put his coffee in a travel mug and brought it to him in the living room. He had just turned the TV off and was standing up, putting his US Postal Service hat on his head and his blue sweater over his collared shirt.

"Thanks, Pumpkin. You're sweet. You uh-," He cleared his throat, and she wanted to chuckle. They didn't really have conversations other than how their days were. "-you need anything from me before school?"

"No, Dad, thank you though. Work needs you though, so you should hurry. Drive safe." She kissed his stubbled and aged cheek and he looked at her kindly, with dark eyes to match her own.

"Love you. See you for supper."

And with that he gathered his things, quickly slipped on his boots and headed for his car parked next to hers. She watched him from her front door and shivered from the wind. Some of the autumn leaves were swept into her house as the wind bit at her nose. She watched him drive all the way down their street until his headlights disappeared.

"Love you too." She muttered and shut the door, turning to get ready for school.

She got dressed fast, her usual jeans and a flannel working fine while she threw her hair up in a ponytail. She threw her sneakers on and made herself one more cup of coffee before checking her backpack for all the things she needed. Once she was satisfied she had everything she ran to her car, getting hit with not only cold wind but rain as well. She turned her key over in her car and huffed in aggravation when the engine wouldn't turn over. She tried again, and it sputtered again. She tried one more time and it barely made a sound.

"Shit!" She slammed her fist into the steering wheel and groaned.

Maybe she should've had her dad check her car before leaving. And then as if things couldn't get any worse she saw the signature blue lights of a police car behind her. She heard the short chirp from the vehicle and groaned once again.

"Now what?!" She opened her door and stood up, about to tell the police officer in front of her that nothing was going on and she had no idea what they wanted when she heard a familiar voice ring over the intercom.

"_Need a ride_?"

Instantly Katie's face lit up and she nodded, grabbing her bag from her car and locking it before running over to the police truck.

"Uncle Jim!" She exclaimed and threw her arms around her jovial uncle while he laughed and returned the gesture.

"Hey, kiddo, how the hell are ya?" He asked and ruffled her hair, messing her ponytail up and making her roll her eyes. He was always treating her like she was still ten years old.

"I'm good, how did you know I needed a ride though?"

"Honestly I was just driving by and saw you there. Car not workin?" He asked, adjusting his hat and turning the heat on in the car, noticing his niece shivering.

"Engine wouldn't turn over. Might be the battery, thing is old as shit anyway." She shrugged and he chuckled.

"I'll get you a new one, no worries. How's the old man doing?" Jim asked, as he usually did, always wanting to keep tabs on his little brother.

"He's…" Katie paused, trying to find the right words. Her uncle knew her dad struggled with alcohol but did he knew just how bad it was? She didn't want to start trouble. "He's fine." She finished and he gave her a skeptical look.

"Mhm, okay. Sure." He nodded, but let it go.

He made a mental note to stop in on Jack soon and ask how he was doing himself.

"Thanks for the ride. And thank you for offering to buy me a new car battery. You're the best uncle a girl could ask for." She beamed at him and he nodded, a light blush lingering on his round cheeks.

It was no secret he loved his niece with all his heart but it was also no secret that he hated being doted on and Katie loved to take advantage of that fact.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Put your seatbelt on, will ya?"

She chuckled and obliged to his request. The trip to school was short and Katie noticed lots of people staring as she got out of the police truck. Most likely there'd be a rumor about her arrest by second period but she didn't care. She almost liked to see how far the rumor mill could go.

"Hey, be good. _Learn_ something. _Don't_ do anything I did in Highschool." Jim laughed as he rolled up his window while Katie rolled her eyes and bid him a goodbye.

He blared the siren as his goodbye in return. Katie ran into the school, dreading first period, but happy that she had seen her uncle.

* * *

"You're going to this!" Nancy tugged on Jonathan's arm as she shoved a bright orange party poster into his hands. He looked to Katie for help and she laughed.

"She's right. I'll force you if necessary."

"Oh _c'mon_, you're going to this too?"

"Um, free booze, weed, _and_ you get to dress up as whatever you want? Who _wouldn't_ want to go?"

Jonathan looked at Katie like the answer was obvious and Nancy groaned.

"C'mon we all know you're just going to sit around reading a book doing nothing…" Nancy sounded on the verge of begging Jonathan to come and Katie raised her eyebrow in question.

Nancy ignored her and Katie chuckled.

_Oh boy…_

As much as Nancy liked to think of herself as mysterious, Katie could read her like a book. She wanted Jonathan there for a reason and Katie had an inkling she knew what that reason was. She only hoped Nancy wouldn't do something stupid while still spoken for by Steve.

"Actually, I have plans. I'm going trick-or-treating with Will."

"Perfect, so we'll pick you up at 9:00 PM? Trick-or-treating doesn't go on longer than that does it?" Katie asked and she saw her friend roll his eyes, clearly having got caught in their trap.

"No, no…-," He stuttered trying to backtrack. Katie wasn't having it.

"Will you get me one of those big candy bars while you're out? I'm sure by the time you get to the party I'm gonna have the munchies or something."

Katie smiled as she knew she was on the verge of making Jonathan agree. She could tell because he was smiling, his cheeks were red, and he kept glancing at Nancy as if she had all the answers. Nancy was using her doe eyes on him.

"So is that a yes?" Nancy asked, her voice sweet and inviting.

"Uh…" Jonathan stuttered again while Nancy took a step closer to him. "M-Maybe. Uh Maybe, sure." He shrugged and took a step back, overwhelmed by Katie's beautiful and alluring best friend.

"Yay!" Katie cheered in delight and Jonathan took a deep breath. He had just been tag teamed and he was out of breath because of it. He wondered how anyone said no to these two.

"See you there." Nancy winked at him and he blushed a beat red from ears all the way to his neck. Katie chuckled to herself and watched her friend walk away toward her fifth period, a certain sway in her step that told her she knew she was being watched as she walked away.

_Oh that sly girl…_

She prayed Nancy was smart and that poor Harrington wouldn't be blindsided.

"What was that?" Jonathan asked Katie and Katie shrugged.

"I think she was flirting with you."

Katie was well aware of Jonathan's crush on Nancy and for a while Nancy had had short lived feelings for the quiet boy with the camera but nothing had come of it and she had chosen Steve. However, Jonathan's feelings hadn't dispersed and right now Nancy's signals were confusing him.

As they should be considering she was still with Harrington.

"Don't read too much into that quite yet."

"I won't." He said and Katie patted him on the back.

"So…" He looked over at her as they walked to their next class, eyebrow raised. "What are you gonna wear for a costume? Want to match me?"

All Jonathan did was shake his head while he chuckled quietly.

* * *

Katie hadn't thought this out. She should've been smart enough to know that when she had accepted a ride from her uncle Jim this morning that she wouldn't have a ride home later on in the day. She didn't know where Jonathan was, and his car wasn't in the parking lot. Steve and Nancy were long gone. And she sure as hell wasn't going to take the bus.

"Well shit." She cursed quietly and bit the bottom of her lip. Thankfully the rain had stopped but the wind was still bitter cold and whipping her hair every which way. She knew the walk to her house would take her about twenty to twenty-five minutes. She would be freezing, but at least she'd be home.

"Where's your car?"

Katie tensed at the new voice and turned to see Billy coming up behind her, cigarette hanging from his lips and denim jacket wrapped tightly around him with a dark flannel underneath.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone?"

She hadn't talked to or seen Billy for a couple days and she was glad. He hadn't been a distraction and that meant she had been able to think clearly. Hopefully that streak would continue even now as he stood in front of her with a smug look on his face.

"Do you need a ride, Katherine?" He asked, and for once Katie didn't hear a teasing, or arrogant tone in his voice.

_Is he really asking if I need a ride home? Or is this a trick?_

"Depends." She shrugged, hugging her flannel closer to her as a gust of wind nearly swept her off of her feet.

"On what?" He tilted his head to the side, taking a drag. The smell was making Katie want a hit. She could use some nicotine. Especially if Billy was around.

"On if you're still gonna be a raging asshole."

He laughed, throwing his head back and grabbing at his torso. The laugh seemed genuine enough and it made Katie chuckle.

"I won't be an asshole. I promise."

"A _raging_ asshole?"

"Ah yes, sorry, I promise I won't be a _raging_ asshole to you Katherine." He smirked at her and his blue eyes were blazing. She thought for a moment and shrugged.

"And let me hit your cigarette." She reached for it and he chuckled.

"Are you negotiating with me?" He handed it to her anyway and she chuckled before taking a drag.

"I guess I kind of am. Sorry." She felt her body tingle as the nicotine rushed through, working into every crevice. She loved it.

"Oh an apology? How sweet of you." He started to walk over to his car and Katie followed, almost regretting accepting his offer.

"Yes. It _is_ sweet of me." She glared at him and he nodded, taking his cigarette back. He smiled at her and went over to the passenger side, opening the door for her.

"You can sit in the front, Max isn't here today. Doctor's appointment." He said and she nodded, sliding into the passenger side, marveling at how low the car was to the ground. She felt like she was way too low for comfort. He quickly got into the driver's side and started the car, the engine roaring to life unlike hers this morning. He pulled out of the parking lot and started toward her house after some direction from herself.

"So, where is your car?" He asked, pushing his cassette into the player, the low sound of Def Leppard playing in the background.

"Battery shit the bed this morning." She explained and she saw him glance over to her.

"You need a replacement. I might have an extra one in my garage if you need one."

"Wow, Billy how _sweet_ of you." She mocked and he grinned at her. "But no thank you, my Uncle is going to take care of it for me. Very nice of you to offer though." She pointed out and he shrugged.

"I'm a generous guy, what can I say?" He winked at her and she rolled her yes, trying to hide her smile.

"So can I ask you something?" She asked, preparing for him to say no. Instead he smiled.

"You just did." He said with another wink. She wondered if all that winking would give him twitch eventually.

"I thought you said you _weren't_ gonna be an asshole?" She rolled her eyes at his antics and he shrugged.

"I said raging asshole but either way. Ask."

"Who is Max?"

Slightly, not too obviously, but slightly Katie felt the mood shift. Billy's hand gripped the steering wheel a little tighter and his jaw was a little more taut. She must have struck a nerve and she felt bad, not wanting to making him feel uncomfortable.

"She's my step sister." He said simply and Katie could tell that was all she was going to get out of him on the subject.

_Step sister? Does that mean his parents got divorced?_

She pondered this as he continued to drive. She heard him breathe slowly through his nose before asking her a question.

"Let me ask you something now." He said, clearly wanting a change of subject. She nodded, ready to change it as well.

"Why did you hold on to that?" He asked, gesturing toward her bracelet with the piece of sea glass in it.

The very same one he had given to her all those years ago. Her heart pumped loudly in her ears as she thought of a reason. She couldn't exactly tell him it was because she always thought they'd maybe end up together one day and that she had obsessed over him for so long. She didn't want to tell him she had no reason to hold onto it either. So she told the truth, but not the whole truth.

"It was pretty and it was a reminder of how much I love the ocean." She said simply.

He looked over at her for a moment, analyzing her features and she swore he was reading her every thought. She hoped she didn't give too much away. Nancy always said her face was an open book. He smiled slightly and looked back at the road.

"I'm glad you did."

His voice was quiet as he spoke but she had heard what he said and it made her throat clench with emotion. It made her have hope of Billy being the same kid she knew. Maybe he was in there after all and all she had to do was get to know him better. Maybe he was hiding under this male bravado, testosterone filled teen.

"Me too." She responded and he glanced at her with a smirk.

"Of course it had _nothing_ to do with it reminding you of _me_, right? Cause that's just crazy." He had a teasing tone again and she almost wanted to smack him.

"No-," She said. "-it didn't."

He laughed and nodded, clearly not believing her but not bothering to push her on it further.

"Elm Street right?"

Katie paused and looked over at him with a raised brow as he turned onto her street. Elm Street was correct but she didn't recall telling him that.

"Um Billy? Are you sure you're not stalking me?" She asked again for what seemed to be the third time. He laughed.

"Jesus Christ, Katherine, we're practically neighbors. I'm not stalking you. You're the only person I know in this town really and I know what you're car looks like and I saw it parked like six houses down." He explained as he reached her house which had her beat up car parked right outside where it had been for the last twenty-four hours.

"Oh yeah, Cherry Lane right?"

"Mhm." He nodded and put the car in park.

"Well…that's good." She said, not knowing what else to say.

"Good that I'm not stalking you? Yeah I'd say so too." He chuckled and nodded at her. He couldn't tell if he liked her being at a loss for words or not but she sure was funny.

"Well, thanks for the ride-,"

"Oh any time sweetheart, I really mean that. _Any_ time you want-,"

"Thanks for the ride _home_, Billy." She said sternly, ignoring the burning on her cheeks as he grinned at her. It seemed he liked teasing her too much to not entirely be an asshole the whole time they were in the car together. She gathered her things and noticed the orange party poster hanging out from her Bio book. She grabbed it and looked at Billy.

"You going to this?" She asked.

It hadn't gone unnoticed that he had said she was the only person he knew in this town and Katie's sense of loyalty made her feel obligated to invite him.

"What is it?" He snatched the poster from her and read it quickly. "Yeah, I'll go. You going?" He asked.

"Duh, it's Halloween!" She exclaimed, as if that was the only answer necessary.

"Okay, see you there?" He asked.

"You better come dressed as something other than yourself." She instructed as she got out of the Camaro. He shook his head.

"No way."

"There's no point if you just go as yourself." She sighed in annoyance. What was it with boys and Halloween? Were they really too cool to dress up?

"Yeah there is, booze and chicks."

She laughed, throwing her head back and he watched her as she smiled genuinely. He smiled at her and she shook her head.

"I'll see you there, Billy. And thank you again."

"Goodnight, Katherine."

Billy drove off after Katie was safely in her house.

* * *

_Halloween party next chapter! Things are going to get fun! Hope you enoyed this chapter! We got to see Katie's dad a little more and Uncle Jim! Anyways, until next time!_

_-Alyssa _


	6. Chapter Five

_Hello everyone! I'm sorry this took a while, I was planning on having it up on actual Halloween night but I got busy with work and parties and ya know, life in general, but here is the Halloween chapter as promised! And thank you to those of you who have reviewed, they were very sweet! And don't worry, I am not going to abandon this story, I don't have a set updating schedule so it's just going to come as it comes._

_**Also fair warning: this chapter has underage drinking and use of marijuana **_

_Anyways, enjoy! _

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: Halloween**

* * *

Katie could not believe what she was hearing. She knew without a doubt that the deep, aggravating pit of fury in her stomach had everything to do with what Steve Harrington was saying, but still she couldn't believe it.

"You are not seriously going as Joel and Lana."

She couldn't even bring herself to make it a question. The disappointment she felt with her friends was beyond comparison.

"Yeah, why not? It's the perfect couple costume!" Harrington beamed at Katie as she looked at him with a deadpanned expression, hopefully conveying just how saddened she was to hear that. She sighed and looked down at her lunch, shaking her head as she sat across from Steve and Nancy in the cafeteria. Noise was bustling all around them but all Katie could focus on was the fact that her friends were lame.

"More like the _laziest_ couple costume!" She exclaimed, exasperated yet again by Harrington's ability to simplify things even on a holiday that was meant to be drastic and extra. Their peers around them were starting to give them looks as they argued back and forth. But thankfully the school cafeteria was just loud enough that no one cared that they were yelling.

"What! No way Fitz, you're just jealous because you don't have anyone to be a couple costume with you and you gotta go it alone." Steve rationalized taking a bite out of his sandwich, giving her a look that said she couldn't argue with him on his point. She laughed, throwing her head back and let what Steve just said roll right off of her.

"Harrington it's _Halloween_! You can literally pick anything to dress up as tonight and you are consciously choosing to dress up as a guy that had RayBan sunglasses and a blazer. Talk about boring! And what's worse!-," She threw her hands up for emphasis. "-You're making my poor Nancy dress up as the prostitute!"

Steve paused and thought for a moment while Katie continued to vehemently seethe at the lovable doofus that sat before her.

"Well…she's not really gonna be a prostitute. She's gonna be Lana, yeah, but that doesn't mean she has to be exactly like her ya know?" He once again tried to rationalize his silly idea and Katie mentally asked herself why she even bothered arguing with Steve. He would always have something to say in return whether it be a valid remark or pure nonsense and like Uncle Jim used to tell her when she was younger, you can't argue with stupid people.

"Nance-," Katie looked over at her friend who had been watching this bickering match for about ten minutes, covering her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing at the two of them. "-you can't seriously want to dress up as Lana, do you?"

Nancy shrugged, indifferent about the decision made on Steve's behalf. Katie had a feeling Nancy was just trying to appease Steve because she'd been having outbursts with him lately and it had been putting him in a down mood. She loved her friend for always thinking of others but Katie also knew that Nancy loved Halloween and loved to dress up and be as fun and creative as she could be. Dressing up as Lana from _Risky Business_ was certainly not going to live up to those standards.

"I don't mind. It's an easy costume to put together anyway." Nancy said, sipping her water as if to not have to speak up on the subject any more than she had to and Katie groaned.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do with either of you. Hopeless. Truly hopeless. How are we supposed to get super drunk and run around with our costumes and make a scene if you two look like normal people?" Katie asked, raising her eyebrow and Nancy laughed.

"I don't plan on getting that drunk, Katie." Nancy smiled softly and Katie rolled her eyes, clearly defeated.

It seemed she would be attending a Halloween party with Joel and Lana.

"What are you going as, Fitzs?" Steve asked, throwing an arm around Nancy and giving Katie a grin that clearly said he won this battle and was rubbing it in her face.

"It's a surprise." She winked at Nancy, who actually already knew what she was going as, and Steve pouted that she wasn't sharing what she was going to be.

"Can I guess?" He asked.

"Guess all you want, I'm not going to tell you." She laughed and he thought a bit.

"Oh! I know! You're gonna go as Marilyn Monroe." He said confidently.

Katie rolled her eyes.

"No, too obvious. Plus there's no way a blonde wig would look good on me."

He pointed to her and nodded.

"That's a good point, you don't have the bone structure to be a blonde."

Nancy and Katie paused at his statement and briefly looked at one another. It sounded like another one of his nonsense facts that he tended to pull out of his ass sometimes and the two girls giggled.

He really was a doofus.

"Oh!" He shouted suddenly, ignoring the fact that Nancy and Katie were laughing at his ridiculous claims. "A mermaid!"

The girls laughed some more.

* * *

Katie looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. It was hopeless, there was no way she would pull off being one of the most iconic characters known to man. But she sure as hell would try.

She applied just a little more black eyeshadow and smudged it upwards trying, and failing, at making it have a flawless finish like it was blended into her eyes and was just a part of her. She'd never been really good at makeup and Nancy barely wore any but she knew her friend could've helped her out a little bit. Instead, she was sitting on her bed, flipping through the latest Cosmo, and raising her eyebrow every once and a while at what Katie was sure she was thinking was a scandalous statement.

"You know-," Katie began, "-you could help a girl out."

Nancy peered up at her and shook her head.

"You're doing just fine. Looks just like her, honestly. I can't wait to see the dress on you."

Katie smirked and looked over at her closet where her long black costume hung, just waiting for her to transform into an icon.

"Are you going to wear the lipstick?" Nancy asked.

"Duh, it's the best part of the look!" She grabbed her ruby red lipstick, courtesy of the local Hawkins drug store and applied it liberally. She coated her lips until she felt them heavy and sticky. The only part of the costume that she would dislike was that she'd have to keep applying the lipstick all night if she planned on drinking. Which she did.

"When is Steve gonna be here?"

"In like thirty minutes, can you be ready by then?" Nancy asked, eyebrow raised. Katie snorted.

"I'm ready now."

"Wow." That's all Nancy said as Katie turned to her and showed her makeup.

She laughed and darted over to the closet, eager to get the costume on for the full look. When she finally managed to slip it on without ruining her face or hair, which Nancy had flat ironed, she looked at herself in the mirror again and gasped.

"Holy shit!" She laughed excitedly and Nancy was still gaping at how her friend looked. "I'm Morticia Addams!"

* * *

Seeing Steve react to Katie's costume was better than what she had anticipated. As she recalled in the cafeteria he had been spouting out a bunch of your typical girly girl costumes. Princess, mermaid, Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz etc. and when she had opened her door to let him in his mouth had dropped.

"You're scary!" He had said and she laughed, reveling in his horror.

"Thank you, Harrington that's so sweet of you to say." She had beamed and rolled her eyes. Once they were all in his car and the sun had officially set Katie showed them what she had been stashing for the party.

"Nips?" Steve asked, intrigued and also grabbing for one out of her hand.

"Duh, gotta pregame."

"Right, gonna be stupid teenagers, right?" Nancy spoke up and also grabbed one from Katie which she was surprised at. She had thought Nancy wasn't going to drink that much but she wasn't going to stop her. If she wanted to let loose who was Katie to prevent her from doing so? Also, Katie was hoping this night would help both her and Nancy feel numb for Barb. She didn't want to feel guilt tonight. She didn't want to let her pain in tonight. She also didn't want to remember any of the horrible things that had happened last year. She wanted to have fun and drink and forget and enjoy herself like any regular teenage girl. And even that thought alone had led guilt to creep into her head.

She took a couple more shots to try and chase the feeling away.

Once they got to Tina's house Katie was excited, her nerves buzzing with the now four shots she had taken, and she wanted to get inside and see what was going on.

"Ready?" Steve asked.

"Ready!" Both girls ran out of the car and headed for the door.

Inside was every Halloween fanatics dream. There were decorations, fog, alcohol almost everywhere, and purple and orange lights and music was blaring and Katie had a feeling she'd see some weed sometime tonight too. And there were people _everywhere_.

"Let's get drunk!"

"Hi Nancy, Katie! You made it!" Tina's high pitched but friendly voice called over the loud music and Katie smiled at her. She looked great, dressed up as an M&M.

"You guys look _awesome_, Katie oh my god, that _makeup_ though! Oh, hi Steve!" By the blushed look on her face Katie could tell she was drunk already and she didn't want to be far behind.

"Thanks Tina, where can a girl get some booze around here?" She asked.

"Everywhere!" She giggled and hiccupped in the process, the four of them all laughed.

"Just pick up a cup and start pouring!" She said.

And Katie did just that. She wasn't sure what she started with, but she knew it was hard liquor. It was brown and it tasted like cinnamon and fire going down her throat all at the same time. It burned going all the way to her stomach and she felt her body grow hot. She also didn't know when Steve and Nancy had wandered off but she didn't mind, enjoying herself while she drank cup after cup, talking to her peers and dancing around the living room. The loud music was blaring in her ears and she was moving her body to every song, nonstop. She was a machine, drinking and dancing, drinking and dancing some more. Nancy had joined for a bit but she had ran off with Steve again. Katie kept taking shots, and kept filling her cup. She even shot gunned a few beers to show off her drinking skills. Tommy was quite impressed with it but even in Katie's drunken state she knew she didn't care what he thought. He was a douche, and always would be. It wasn't until she was fully slurring, her body steaming, and her mind happy and foggy that she knew Billy was there. She heard a bunch of people shouting his name outside and she moved toward the commotion, happy and drunk as she stumbled through the people. Outside was a sight to see. Billy was doing a keg stand. Katie laughed and tried to picture herself doing a keg stand but even the thought made her dizzy. So dizzy that she stumbled backwards, landing on her butt with a thump as she landed on one of Tina's plants and laughed loudly as she sat on the ground.

"You okay Katie?!" Tina yelled while laughing, trying and failing to help Katie up while she herself was also stumbling over.

"Fit as a fiddle!" Katie beamed and Tina cackled in response.

"_That's_ how you do it Hawkins! _That's_ how you do it!"

Katie was still laughing when she heard Billy shouting in victory, the two loud girls had caught his attention and Katie saw his eyes light up. Beautiful and blue as they were.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A drunk Morticia Addams and a boozy M&M?" His voice sounded like velvet to Katie and she didn't know why she thought that but she was sure it's what it sounded like.

"Hi Billy!" She smiled and he smiled back, offering her his hand to help her up as she was still on the soggy ground. Her behind was starting to get cold but she wasn't sure if she could feel it or not. She took his hand though, gloved although fingerless, and she looked at him and tried her best to focus on what his costume was.

"Hi Katherine-," He winked at her and pulled her closer to her him. He smelled like cigarettes and that delicious cologne he wore. Plus beer, lots and lots of beer. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest from the smell. "-you look ravishing." He muttered in her ear so only she could hear his voice and she smiled, leaning in to him.

"I like you when you're nice." She stated, and he laughed, pulling back to search her face.

"Oh yeah? You think I should be nice?" He sounded like he was in on some joke she wasn't and she pouted but shrugged, moving on.

"Yeah, can I get you a drink?"

"I'd love that." His arm was around her waist as he followed her through the house to the booze and she could feel his heat through her costume. It was making her shiver in delight and she loved the feeling. She wanted more of it.

"Do you like…" She paused and looked down at their options. There were a lot. Too many for her to name in her current state. "Alcohol?" She finished, and he laughed again, nodding.

"I do, but here, why don't I make us some drinks and you wait right here." He offered and she nodded. He slid his arm away from her and started to mix some drinks while she waited patiently. She loved the blaring music and started to dance again, winking at Billy while he watched, amused. She didn't know if he was drunk like her but she suspected he was a little drunk because his cheeks were rosy and they were making his eyes glow a brighter blue than she'd ever seen them. It was beautiful.

"Here you are, _Mrs. Addams_." Billy extended his hand to her and Katie took the red cup and sipped from it. It was fruity with a hinge of bitterness to it. She didn't care though.

"Honestly I don't think Morticia would _ever_ dare to get this drunk!" She laughed over the music, still dancing and spilling some but she was in a carefree, happy mood and honestly she didn't think Tina would mind if she accidentally spilled some of her drink. At least it was on linoleum and not carpet.

"So-," Katie started looking at Billy as he watched her amusedly, she swore she heard her own voice slur but she couldn't be sure. "-New Keg King, huh?" She smirked at him and he laughed, nodding.

"Guess so. Any Keg Queens around here?" He asked giving her a look of mischief over the rim of his cup while he sipped it. She snorted, shaking her head.

"No, but it's Tina's party so I guess she could be considered the Queen tonight-," She chuckled as she watched Tina dance on her living room coffee table, nearly taking a dive but Tommy helped her stay up. "-are you trying to make her your queen?"

Billy took a look at Tina and shook his head, taking a step closer to Katie. She could smell his cologne again and it made her already dizzy head start spinning again. She felt intoxicated from it.

"Actually I had someone else in mind."

Katie paused and looked at him. His eyes were stunningly blue, crystalline as they looked at her, reading her face and gauging her reactions to him. He was looking at her like he was waiting for something from her. His gaze was suggestive, dangerous even. Katie wanted to drink in his features and she didn't even know why. She had just reconnected with him and as far as she knew he was only teasing her. Hell, he could just be drunk and trying to hook up, as many teenage boys were. But even drunk Katie could tell he had total control over his every movement, his every word. He said things with purpose and intention and she was meant to listen and she could see he anticipated her reaction. He had incredible control. She, however, did not.

Without a second thought her drunk body and mind leaned toward him, her face so close to his that she could feel the heat from it. He was looking at her eyes, and then down at her lips and back again and Katie felt her heart racing in her throat, pounding in her ears and her head was yelling at her to _do it, just kiss him, just once!_

"Fitz!"

Sprung out of her entranced state she turned away from Billy and saw Steve, red faced and looking pissed off. She hesitated in what to do. Did Steve see her try to kiss Billy? Was he mad about it?

"Harrington?" She questioned as he got to them and Katie chanced a glance at Billy who's jaw was hard and who's eyes had turned to hard steel the moment Steve called her name. He said nothing though, which she was grateful for, for the moment.

"I'm headed home now, do you want a ride?"

Katie was surprised at Steve's statement. Nancy was nowhere in sight and as far as Katie knew he hadn't really let her out of it since they'd gotten to the party.

"Uh-," She hesitated, looking back and forth between Billy and Steve, she could feel her head pounding and honestly she didn't want to leave the party but Steve looked pretty upset. "-where's Nancy?" She asked instead. Steve's jaw clenched at the mention of his girlfriend and he ignored her question.

"I'm leaving so if you're coming you should put the drink down so we can get out of here." His tone was unusually flat and Katie raised an eyebrow at him.

"Um…well-,"

"I'll take her home Harrington, if she doesn't want to leave yet."

Both Katie and Steve looked at Billy who was looking smug as ever as he offered her a ride home. His chin was raised in defiance, ready to argue with Harrington if the need called for it. Steve glared at Billy for a moment and then looked back at Katie.

"Make sure Nancy finds a ride."

And before Katie could even ask why she would need a ride in the first place Steve stormed off, shoving whoever was in his way to get to the exit.

"Steve, wait!" She called but he either didn't hear her over the loud music, or he simply chose to ignore her. Either way it left Katie confused and a little upset that he was so willing to abandon them.

"What the hell was that about?" She wondered aloud and she felt her face scrunching up in confusion. She turned back to Billy and sighed. "Thank you for offering to drive me home."

"Any time." He smirked and she chuckled, heat pooling on her cheeks as she remembered what they had been about to do before Steve showed up.

"Sorry about Steve."

"He's a whiny son of a bitch, ain't he?" He asked and Katie scoffed, glaring at him slightly. She didn't begin to understand the rivalry between Billy and Steve but she sure as hell wasn't going to let him bad talk her friend in front of her.

"No, he's not actually. Something must've happened. I have to go find Nancy." She looked at him and sighed, feeling her drunken happiness slowly fading away as she now had to become the responsible best friend that made sure Nancy was alright. It was a total buzz kill but she knew she would regret it if she didn't make sure everything was okay.

"I'm gonna go find her, I'll find you after?" She asked, hoping he was still willing to give her a ride.

"No need, I'll help you look." He said and she looked at him in surprise. For the whole time he'd been at her school he was getting a reputation as someone that only looked out for himself and yet he was willing to help her find her friend. She wondered if he was just trying to be chivalrous or if he had ulterior motives but at the moment she didn't care.

Both of them set off to find Nancy and the first place Katie decided to look was the bathroom. She knew from personal experience that getting too drunk and then getting upset while drunk usually meant the bathroom was the place to let it all out. She'd had many nights where she had gotten way too drunk and decided she would spill all of her feelings to either Nancy or Barb in one of their bathrooms. Sometimes it would even be a stranger she would spill her guts to but she also knew it was never a good feeling afterwards and she only hoped Nancy wasn't revealing her darkest secrets to one of their classmates. As she pushed the bathroom door open with Billy behind her peering over her shoulder she was not surprised to find Nancy sitting on the edge of the tub. She was surprised to see her white blouse covered in what looked to be punch. And she was certainly surprised to see Jonathan there with her, offering her what looked like a cup of water.

"Jonathan?" Katie asked.

Both of them turned at the sound of her voice and Jonathan looked surprised, Nancy looked relieved.

"Katie-I think-I think I messed up." Nancy hiccuped and she started to get up but Katie was quick to step into the bathroom and sit next to her instead. Billy stood in the threshold of the bathroom, arms crossed, observing the scene before him. He didn't look impressed.

"It's okay-," She said, wrapping her arm around her friend while Nancy laid her head on her shoulder. "-it's okay to mess up sometimes. But Jonathan and I are here to help you." Katie gave a meaningful look to her quiet friend and he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm gonna take you home, okay?" He offered to Nancy, although he sounded like he was proposing the idea to Katie. She nodded once but gave him a stern look. Not that he would do anything but she didn't want her friend to be any more upset than she already was and Katie knew throwing Jonathan into the mix would only stir up emotions she probably didn't want to deal with while intoxicated. Katie knew _she_ didn't want to deal with that and she wasn't even a party involved in said triangle. Her head was pounding again and she grabbed Nancy's water, sipping it before putting it to Nancy's lips. She groaned in protest but Katie didn't budge and her friend finally gave in, taking a sip.

"My shirt. It's ruined."

"It is. But it's okay. We can get you a new one. C'mon, it's time to go home." She stood up with Nancy putting most of her body weight on her and with Katie being also intoxicated they both stumbled. She laughed a bit and Nancy did as well, which was a good sign. Jonathan chuckled and took Nancy from her arms.

"Get her home safe, please." She ordered and gave Nancy a kiss on her cheek, accidentally leaving some red lipstick behind. She hoped she wouldn't care.

"Will do. You need a ride?" Jonathan asked, eyeing Billy who had remained silent through the whole ordeal. When Jonathan looked over at him he clenched his jaw and shook his head.

"No, she doesn't." He said and Jonathan pinched his lips together, giving Katie a nervous look but accepting it as an answer anyway.

"Thanks though." She said. He nodded and escorted Nancy out while she was continuously telling Katie how amazing of a friend she was. Once they were gone she looked to Billy.

"Can we go now? That totally killed my buzz."

He was still leaning against the bathroom door and he chuckled, eyeing her. He looked like a lion ready to pounce.

"I have a better idea actually."

* * *

Katie was high. And not just slightly high like _really_ high. Her head was fuzzy and her body felt tingly and she felt like everything was moving like a movie. She was focused on her breath in the cold air, watching how it puffed white and billowy and honestly she felt very good. She was relaxed. Her head wasn't pounding anymore and she had a feeling she wouldn't be hungover tomorrow which was a god given gift.

Or rather a gift given to her by Billy.

He had decided to take her on a joy ride to Lover's Lake which was odd to her at first because she didn't plan on being his lover at the lake tonight and she sure as hell wasn't going to hook up with him in his car ever but as soon as he got out a couple of joints she was excited.

"You're going to share those with me?" She had asked, shocked but excited.

"Duh." He had said and she had giddily laughed while they stepped out of the Camaro, ready to light one. There was no smoking in the car. At least not _this_ kind of smoking.

"Some party tonight huh?" He asked after taking a hit and passing it back to her. They were now on their second joint and Katie was loving it. She loved the smell of weed, loved what it made her feel like and she especially loved smoking with other people.

"It was fun until the end…" She shrugged, taking another hit and letting the smoke fill her lungs. "I don't think Nancy and Steve are going to last, to be honest."

She didn't know why she was telling Billy this, of course, but she was high and she just needed to vent a little.

"Oh yeah? Why not?" Billy quirked his head to the side, watching her intensely, as he always did. His body was casting a shadow from the moon light and behind him she could barely see the glow of the moon, hitting his back. She had to admit it was kind of beautiful. Kind of like him. But she wasn't about to admit it to him.

"I'm pretty sure she wants to be with Jonathan. Poor Steve though, he really is a good guy, just a little oblivious sometimes."

"He seems like a dick."

Katie laughed, throwing her head back. She recalled a smiliar conversation when Billy had first arrived at school only the roles had been reversed.

"What's so funny?" He asked, smirking at her, taking the joint and hitting it. She decided she liked when he smirked at her like he was already in on a secret.

"He said the same thing about you."

His smirk fell and he rolled his eyes while she continued to laugh.

"Well what do you think?" He asked suddenly, and she slowed her laughing, taking a look at him.

He was still a mystery to her, for sure. She had all sorts of conflicted feelings and she wasn't quite sure what to do with them. She knew he was the kid from her memory, deep down, because otherwise why would he be so nice to her and so rude to everyone else? She also knew that he was trying to work his way through all the girls in Hawkins Highschool, which could just mean he was hanging out with her to add her to his growing list. However, she doubted that one considering when she saw him with other girls he never seemed to have any type of conversation with them. Although she might just not be around for that part. And she also knew he was definitely hiding something about himself from everyone. She didn't know what it was but she knew no one walked around like they were a god and actually had a perfectly content life. She could see it in his expressions sometimes. She knew that when he thought she wasn't looking he had a troubled expression on his features like he was deep in thought about some inner turmoil. She didn't see it often, mostly when his step sister was around, but she definitely saw it. Which meant he was definitely hiding something. She only hoped it wasn't anything too bad.

"I'm undecided." She finally said with a shrug and he shook his head, smirking again.

"You're something else, Katherine."

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

"Because I come to this town expecting you to be the same girl I met all those years ago and you're clearly not. It's just surprising how much you've actually changed." He admitted and she raised an eyebrow.

"With all due respect…we only hung out for one day like 5 years ago."

"Yeah…" He had a thoughtful look on his face. "But it was enough."

"What was enough?"

"It was enough to get to know who you were as a person."

She looked at him thoughtfully and sighed, nodding. She had felt he same way for along time.

"Well, you've changed too." She said. They both nodded in their agreeance.

And so they finished their Halloween night together, finishing off their joint and getting back into the Camaro. Once he was parked outside of her house he leaned over to look at her through the passenger side window.

"You looked great tonight, by the way." He winked at her and she laughed.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Hargrove." She said and he laughed too.

"And that dress will get you anywhere with _me_, Katherine."

She snorted and shook her head, waving as she made her way into her house, hoping her dad wasn't awake. She heard the Camaro's engine rev before he took off down the street to his own home. She plopped down on her bed once she saw her dad was actually in his room, sound asleep. She hadn't bothered counting how many bottles he'd had, instead she drifted off into a restful sleep. The first restful sleep she'd had since last year.

* * *

_There you have it! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, feedback is welcome but not forced, I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon, I really enjoy writing Katie and Billy together, also would anyone like a chapter from Billy's POV? Let me know! See you next time!_

_-Alyssa _


	7. Chapter Six

_I'm sorry. It's been a while. Forgive me. Please._

**_Fair warning:_**_ this chapter hints at physical abuse. _

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: Just Drive**

* * *

When Katie woke up the next morning she was pretty sure she smelled breakfast being made. She blinked her eyes a few times trying to adjust to the bright light that was streaming in through the bedroom window. She noticed a slight frost on the window and felt her face pout in annoyance. Usually a frost didn't start until the end of November but she knew October had been unusually cold so she figured November was going to be brutal. Her heart ached. She hated the cold.

Just then she heard a light knock on her door and her father popped his head in with a small smile and a tray full of food for her.

"Good morning Honey," He said and smiled at her. She sat up immediately and smiled, smelling the coffee he handed her. The scent made her insides warm with happiness.

"Morning, Dad. How did you sleep?" She had seen him passed out on the couch when she came in last night. Popcorn and a few beers had been on the coffee table and Dracula was playing on the TV. There was a bowl by the door with only a few candy bars left over from the trick-or-treaters.

"Oh I slept fine. How was your party last night? Nancy got home okay?" He sat on her bed which she admitted was a little weird. She loved her dad no doubt, but they never spent quality time together anymore. She knew it wasn't his fault; he was just dealing with his grief.

"Yeah it was fun. And yes Nancy got home okay." And as she said the words her memory was jogged. Actually...she didn't know if Nancy got home okay because they hadn't gotten the same ride. She made a mental note to call her later and make sure everything was okay.

"Okay well I'll let you eat and relax. Glad you had fun." He pat her knee before getting up and heading out of her room and she smiled a little after him. Him making her breakfast was very sweet and she ate happily, glad that her dad was in good spirits this morning. She only hoped it would last until tonight when his anxiety grew more and more. The same happened to her, so she understood. Sometimes you just needed to keep the nightmares away.

Although last night she had none which she'd have to remember to thank Billy for once again.

"Sweetheart?" Her dad called again from the other side of her door. "There's someone here to see you, he's just gonna let you get dressed first."

With a mouth full of eggs Katie brilliantly said, "_He_?" Her father simply said "yup."

She scrambled out of bed, her heart racing fast as she contemplated who it could be but, of course, she already had an inkling of who was waiting for her in her living room. Although she had to admit she never thought he'd show up to her house uninvited. Maybe something was seriously wrong? She didn't know but she was about to find out. Either way she felt her mood instantly change to pure excitement. She'd had such a fun time with him last night she was eager for more.

She grabbed some black jeans, her _Ramones_ t-shirt and threw her messy hair up into a ponytail. With a quick glance in the mirror she looked like an absolute mess with last nights makeup sort of smeared around her eyes and her hair unbrushed. She sighed, unable to do much about it since _he _was already in her living room. She threw on some socks and came bounding out into the living room, ready to see who was waiting for her.

To her shock, it was Steve.

"Oh."

"Hey Fitz," He looked at her apologetically after she felt her face almost fall in disappointment. Apparently Billy had not come to see her this Saturday morning which she was simultaneously relieved and disappointed by. More so disappointed, as was evident in her mood changing once again. Instead of excitement it was shock with a little bit of curiosity mixed in. She tilted her head in confusion, looking at the sweet doofus awkwardly standing in her living room with a look that clearly said he was nervous to be there.

"Hey, Harrington. Everything okay?" Her father had stepped out of the living room and into the kitchen to give them some privacy and to Katie, Steve looked extremely nervous and his nerves seemed to be getting worse as the seconds ticked by. She almost wanted to laugh. But she knew last night had been a bit of a drama fest for all of them so she could assume why he was here.

He wanted to talk about Nancy.

Steve sat down on her couch, which Katie admitted looked a little weird that Hawkins' pretty boy Harrington was sitting on her hand-me down couch. She snorted at him and he looked offended; which was very normal for them, so that was a good start. She hoped he didn't think she was mad at him or anything.

"Uh yeah, for the most part..." He gestured for her to sit down as well and she chuckled.

"Offering for me to sit on my own couch now, are we?" She smirked at him and sat and he laughed nervously, nodding. A bit of his hair fell in his face and he quickly put it back in its place.

"I uh-," He was wiping the palms of his hands on his jeans and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Spit it out, Harrington."

"I'm sorry." Katie raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing, waiting for him to continue. "I'm sorry I left you and Nancy at the party last night. That was a real dick move of me. I came over 'cause I wanted to make sure you got home okay."

Katie didn't say anything for a minute and Steve was looking nervously at her.

"Careful Harrington, it almost sounds like you care." She laughed at his face when he blew out a sigh of relief.

"Of course I care, you're Nancy's best friend. I have to care by association." He tried explaining and once again it just seemed to Katie like he was pulling excuses out of his ass.

"Wrong, you don't _actually_ have to care about your girlfriend's best friend. But I'm flattered that you do, it means you're actually a pretty nice guy." She teased him and he chuckled.

"Well...I _am_ a pretty nice guy."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So what is it you want me to tell Nance?" She asked, waving off his suave transition from concerned friend to dork. But when he stiffened at her words she raised an eyebrow at him and wondered why he suddenly looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole.

"Uh...nothing. I don't really want to talk to Nancy right now." He said and once again Katie found herself raising an eyebrow. There was _no_ _way_ Harrington didn't want to talk to Nancy and Katie knew that there was something else going on here. Something must've happened that pissed off Steve more than Katie already knew.

"What are you not telling me?" Her voice was accusing, as it should be because Steve was clearly hiding something as evident by his lack of eye contact and the nervous bouncing of his knee which Katie was about to put her hand on so she could stop his annoying habit.

"I heard something..." He started and cleared his throat before making eye contact with Katie. She felt bad for him a little as he genuinely looked upset and she hoped she could ease her friend's worry but something was telling her the damage had already been done.

"Heard what?" She prompted, although she had an inkling she knew what he was going to say.

"Did...uh..." He was stuttering like no tomorrow and Katie had to bite her lip from telling him to just spit it out. Normally she would have but he was clearly nervous to even be saying it. And she understood why. Nancy was her best friend and there was a code to honor as a best friend; Steve coming to her behind Nancy's back to get information out of her was a clear violation of the code. But finally he spit it out.

"Did Nancy go home with Jonathan Byers last night?"

At this, all Katie could do was pinch her lips together. Because yes, Nancy had left with Jonathan last night but Katie was pretty sure he just gave her a ride home. Anything that had happened after that she didn't know about. Hopefully nothing bad had happened but by the look on Steve's face she could guess that he had already had some idea rolling around in that semi-empty brain of his.

"Yeah, I thought so." He gruffed out and she sighed looking at him sympathetically. Poor kid was getting his heart broken and Nancy was throwing dirt on it to make the wound even worse. But sadly, Katie was pretty sure Nancy was aware of what she was doing too.

"Sorry Harrington. She did get a ride home with him. That's all I know." She told him honestly, her voice low to show that she was sympathetic towards his cause. She wished her friend had her head on straight.

"Well I'm pretty sure we broke up so there's not much I can do about it..." His downtrodden tone was nothing like Katie had ever heard before and it made her so sad for him that she put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed a bit. She didn't know if it would help but she hoped it told him that he wasn't alone. Despite her best friend kicking Harrington around, and despite the fact that they bickered all the time, she did like Steve. He _was_ a good guy.

"Well, I'm glad you got home safe. Hargrove didn't try anything on you did he?"

Katie felt her eyes widen at his sudden change of topic and she could feel her cheeks burning at his question and tried her hardest to ignore it. There was no way she was telling him that she was the one who had tried to kiss Billy. No way that she would admit that she had thought of how soft his lips would be on hers, or the fact that he was probably a great kisser, or the fact that she even knew Billy from long before he moved to Hawkins in the first place. It would be mortifying to say the least plus she was pretty sure Steve would try to fight him just for the hell of it if she told him. Any excuse would do, she was sure.

"Nope," She said, ignoring his hard gaze on her and trying to think of anything else to make the blush of her cheeks fade.

"Okay, weirdo," He said, unconvinced, as he got up and started to head towards the door.

"See you at school on Monday?" She asked, changing the subject while her heart was racing in her ears. He nodded and hummed a "mhm" in response. She opened the door for him and let him step out. Noticing his slumped shoulder she felt bad again.

"Hey Harrington?"

"Yeah." He said while opening his car door.

"Nancy's making a big mistake, in my opinion," She said and tried her best to show him she really meant it with a soft smile. He seemed to believe her and nodded his head with a small smile of his own but she knew he didn't feel much better. She hoped his heart wouldn't linger on her best friend too long otherwise he'd be a miserable mess forever. Nancy had that effect on boys.

For the rest of the day Katie spent most of her time finishing her homework for the weekend and studying for the history quiz they had on Monday. She listened to some music and continued to study and had also called Nancy to make sure everything was okay. She had told her she was home safe but that she couldn't talk too much because her mother was insisting they have a family day at home which meant that Katie and Nancy didn't talk at all about what happened at the Halloween party but that at least they were both okay. That was enough for her to go on for now; she could wait to tell her she was making a mistake about Steve later.

After that her dad told her he had some errands to run and would be back before dinner. Approximately ten minutes after he had left her doorbell rang.

Her nerves were on guard instantly. A cold sweat started to make her shiver as the bell rang two more times and she could feel her heart starting to quicken. The last time her doorbell had rang it'd been men and women in power suits with headsets and serious expressions trying to figure out where Barb had 'run off to.' Last time it had rang it was those men and women from Hawkins Lab telling her that if she spoke about anything that had happened she could get arrested and her family could be in danger. Most of her neighbors just knocked and Nancy usually just walked right in. So hearing the doorbell for sure wasn't a good thing.

Cautiously she got up off of her bed and made her way through her house to the front door, her heart still pounding. She peeked behind the crystallized glass and saw the familiar outline of a tall boy with denim before her and sighed in relief. Instantly all the tension left her body and was quickly replaced with excitement.

However, when she opened the door her nerves were right back to where they had started.

"Billy? What happened-?"

"Will you go for a drive with me?"

Before her stood Billy, holding her outside screen door open with his elbow, the side of his face was black and blue and he was clutching his midsection like he was about to be sick. His normally tanned, handsome, flawless face was pale and his eyes were bloodshot and she could see, barely slightly, that he was shaking. Her heart started racing again and her mind was shooting possibilities of what could've happened too fast for her to comprehend. She could barely get any words out as worry for him flooded her body.

"W-what? A-are you okay-? How did this-?"

"Please. Will you please go for a drive with me?" His voice was low but pleading. She could see his pulse beating in his throat and he was hunched in a way that made her want to help him up, support him and show him he could lean on her.

"Uh-yes. Yeah of course. Let me get some shoes."

Five minutes and two untied sneakers later she was sitting in the passenger side of his Camaro, clasping her hands together and eyeing him nervously. He had struggled to get into the car, still grasping his torso. She winced as he groaned softly, trying not to show how hurt he actually was. Her first thought was that he and Steve had it out; about what she had no clue. Her second thought was that he might've been mugged but she figured he was smart enough to go to the police for that. Her third thought was that maybe he was pushed down a flight of stairs or something. And her fourth thought was that he got hurt playing basketball but in all her years of watching her peers play the game she'd never seen someone get this hurt over it. Her thoughts weren't very original and they weren't very coherent but she did know that her heart was aching for him and she didn't want to see him in pain anymore.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

It was the only thing she could think to ask as he sped down the back roads of Hawkins going entirely too fast. He had the windows open letting the bitter cold air whip through the vehicle. Thank goodness she put her hair up.

"No." His voice was flat and final. Clearly she wouldn't be getting the story.

"How bad is it? Do we need to get you to the hospital?"

"No." Again, very final.

"Billy I don't understand. Please tell me something-"

"I can't talk about it. All I know is I didn't want to be alone and you were the only person I could think of." He finally spoke a full sentence and she once again felt her chest aching for him. He had admitted she was the only one he knew in this town yet she hadn't thought about the fact that maybe that meant she was also the only one he trusted.

"Okay, uh, well what would you like to talk about?" She heard her voice wavering, nervous for how bad he was actually injured and just hoping there was no internal bleeding or anything. She had nothing to go on so her mind was going to the worst. And with her experience she knew the worst really was the worst. She prayed to God he hadn't experienced anything that Barb had, or poor Will Byers.

"Anything. Just talk about anything else, please," He asked, peeking over at her from the drivers side and curving around a corner too fast. She locked eyes with him seeing his swollen face and pleading eyes and she nodded, letting her mind run rampant on topics. The only thing she could think to talk about was silly things but she knew if it helped him then she'd talk forever if she needed to.

"Uh, um, I uh...I'm a full time lifeguard during the summer at the town pool?" She said it like a question and she saw a small smirk play on his lips while he chuckled and then he winced; the muscle movement must've hurt and now she felt awful for making him laugh. "Sorry," She muttered and he just shook his head as if to say it was nothing.

"You ever save anyone?" He asked.

"Define 'save'," She said, still staring at his face. His eyes were on the road but she could tell he was aware of her blatant staring. He seemed tense still, like his body was in overdrive and she hoped she could ease it just a little if he'd let her.

"By save I mean have you saved anyone from drowning, Katherine?" He asked, another smirk making its way to his handsome face. She couldn't take her eyes off of it; bruised and battered as it was. And she knew how ridiculous it was to talk about her lifeguard duties while he was injured like this but it was what he wanted and as she was learning more and more about this teenage Billy she was starting to realize that what he wanted he usually got. Plus she was also freaked out herself about how he'd even ended up like this in the first place and she thought maybe, just maybe, he'd tell her if she gave in to what he wanted. Ironically which was to not talk about what had happened to him. Yeah, great plan Katie.

"I saved a kid from a giant pool floaty once. It landed on her while she was in the shallow end," She admitted, recalling the heat of the day and watching the five year old girl with her swimmies on, almost getting crushed by a bigger kid who hadn't seen her before he jumped into the pool with his float. And as she admitted this Billy laughed a loud bellowing one and she jumped at his sudden outburst.

"I don't know why but the thought of you saving someone from a piece of plastic is amusing to me," He said, still grinning with one hand on the steering wheel. He was still driving way too fast for comfort but she felt safe in his car. He was a safe driver as far as she could tell; she had never felt panicked while in his passenger seat so that was a good sign. Plus her heart was still hammering in her chest at the sudden change of events that had occurred so she couldn't be sure if it was his driving that was making it pound so loudly or not. Not even ten minutes had gone by since they'd left her house and she'd already felt too many emotions.

"I wouldn't say I'm a hero or anything but I do enjoy giving some of the kids swimming lessons during the summer. It's a perk of the job. And there's no comparison to the ocean but it's as close as I can get to it while it's so hot out, ya know?" She started speaking normally as if he didn't have one of his hands still placed over his midsection. She really, really hoped it was nothing too serious.

"You're right," He said, glancing over at her. "You really can't compare it to the ocean."

From the sound of his voice she knew he missed California. She had only met him once all those years ago but she remembered how much he had bragged about living so close to the water, being able to surf any time he wanted and loving how the salt water made his skin soak in more and more sunlight.

"Maybe you should consider joining me as a lifeguard this summer?" She suggested. She could tell he was calming down some while taking his mind off of whatever had happened to give him his injuries. Apparently she was a good distraction for him; a thought that had her cheeks warming in slight pleasure. For a moment it was crazy to think that he had ever been even slightly rude to her, or anyone. He could be very sweet when he wanted to be.

"Maybe. Only if I get to see you in that sexy red swimsuit though." He winked at her and she scoffed. He could also be very crass when he wanted to be. Her cheeks warmed once again though. Oh well. At least he was feeling a little better.

By the time they got to a destination it had been about forty minutes of driving and they'd ended up at Lover's Lake again. She was beginning to think he just liked this spot to hang out at. Katie had continued to talk about nonsense topics and Billy had listened eagerly, chiming in when he thought necessary. So far she'd learned that he loved peanut butter, which she learned by telling him that her father still made her peanut butter and jelly sandwiches from time to time. He absolutely hated anything to do with _Star Wars_, which she disagreed with. What could she say, that Han Solo sure was cute. He admitted that he missed surfing more than anything, very reluctantly, when she had told him that she would never forget the surfing lesson he had given her. She had told him confidently that he would be able to do it again someday and he had simply shrugged in reply.

"What time do you have to go back?" He asked. He was facing her now, parked and looking at the lake with the dying suns glistening light reflecting off of it.

"Probably around dinner,-" She said, glancing at the clock. It was 5:00 PM and she knew her dad usually wanted dinner around 6:00 PM. "-But I can be late."

"Nah, don't want to give your dad the wrong impression." He winked at her and started the engine, the roar of it making her jump ever so slightly. Katie sighed. It had been a long day. She could tell mentally Billy was doing better but physically he was still bruised up. She wondered how he was going to cover it up on Monday, or if he'd even bother. Boys liked to show their battle scars right? She guessed it depended on how they'd gotten them, the likes of which he still had not told her. She was worried; she really didn't want to see him like this again. She didn't want to see him hurting.

"That's very gentlemanly of you, thank you Billy." She smiled.

"You're welcome, Katherine." He said her name like it was a dirty word and it made her shiver in delight. Just like the night before his voice was velvety and smooth and listening to it made her feel good. She hoped she'd made him feel good, even for a little while.

"Listen...I know you don't want to talk about it,-" Katie glanced at Billy and saw his jaw sharp. Clearly he still didn't and she would respect that. "-But are you going to be okay?"

He didn't answer for a moment and for a moment she thought he was going to say no, which made her anxiety peak its ugly head.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." He said finally, his voice was quiet and very serious. She worried for him, everything in her body telling her that she needed to help him but she didn't know with what. She couldn't help if she didn't understand. But for now she guessed she'd just have to deal with it.

"Okay." She said, very reluctantly. He gave her a side smirk, clearly having picked up on her dislike of the situation.

"I'll be fine. I promise."

She paused her thoughts and looked over at him again. He promised? Did he make promises lightly? She certainly didn't. She felt this was a turning point. Sure she had been friendly with him and flirty with him and still held conflicting emotions toward him but promises were made by people you trusted. Everything in her was telling her she could most certainly trust him.

"You promise?" She asked. He nodded, looking intently at her. Again his bright blue eyes were telling her things she didn't understand. It was like he was waiting for her to do something, telling her with his body that he was waiting for something and she just didn't know what. The electricity between them felt like coming alive; her breathing was heavy and her skin felt hot and she wanted him to touch her, and tell her, please just tell her what he wanted her to know. His eyes were pleading with her. She felt utterly helpless and completely infatuated.

She didn't know when, or how, but somehow in the last six days she had become attached to him again and she wasn't sure if it was going to be a good thing or just cause more heartache.

* * *

_Heyyyyy you guys! So...here's another fun filled chapter lol Katie has admitted that she's attached to Billy yay! But ya know low key she kind of always has been...she just didn't know it. And Billy is trusting her with...something he won't admit yet but it'll get there! He's never wanted to tell anyone before! Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter! Next chapter we'll be getting more into the canon parts of the show. Thanks for reading!_

_-Alyssa _


	8. Chapter Seven

_Hey there! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Where's Nancy?**

* * *

That Monday morning it felt like Katie was walking into a dream. When she had arrived at school Billy's car was already in the parking lot and she was anxious to see him, hoping he was healing well and hoping that maybe, just maybe, he'd be willing to talk about what happened to him. But when she arrived at second period Bio he wasn't in his seat. She felt her brow furrow; she was sure she had seen his car so he must've been skipping, but why?

It felt to Katie that he was just giving her more and more questions; she wanted to start getting some answers.

By the time lunch rolled around was when Katie noticed that Nancy was also MIA. Nancy Wheeler had sat with Katie at lunch for the better part of seventeen years, seventeen years of sharing gossip and laughing or pouting or angrily venting had been shared with Nancy at lunch, excluding days they had been sick, but Nancy wasn't sick. Katie had literally been with her their first period, so where could she have gone? She tried to think back and remember if Nancy had been acting weird. She hadn't mentioned Steve, which Katie presumed was because they were at school and people were bound to eavesdrop on them, but she also hadn't mentioned anything about skipping out on lunch. She had seemed a little agitated but Nancy had been seeming like that a lot lately. And now Katie's nerves were starting to turn sour, her anxiety creeping up under her skin. She peeked around the lunchroom, searching for a certain head of dark hair.

Hmm. Jonathan wasn't at lunch either.

Something was going on and she wasn't sure she liked it.

She did notice Steve though and decided maybe he'd know something. He was sitting by himself with a mopey look on his face and Katie sighed, not really wanting to get into their relationship drama but also wanting to know where Nancy was. Last time she didn't know where one of her friends was, Barb had ended up dead. She was never going to let that happen again.

"Harrington, hey, how are you?" She strolled up to him and he gave her a smile, though she could tell it wasn't fully there.

"I'm alright. Sort of. Actually I kind of feel like crap, but it's whatever," He said, shrugging and running his hand through his unruly hair. He wasn't eating, simply pushing his food around his tray while he moped.

"I hate to ask this but...you haven't seen Nancy have you?"

His head popped up with wide eyes as she asked and he looked nervous.

"No, why? Is she okay?"

It was exactly the answer she didn't want to hear and her heart started to beat louder in her ears with worry. Instead of answering Steve she took off running out of the cafeteria.

"Wait, Fitz! Is she okay?" Steve had called after her but she was already gone, her mind running a million miles a minute.

Maybe Nancy just wanted to eat lunch outside in the freezing cold? Sometimes she and Nancy liked to eat lunch in her car but it wasn't often that they did that and usually they told each other in advance. Or maybe Nancy was stuck in the library; they did have a couple of tests coming up but usually Katie was her study buddy. What if she was in the bathroom? She was hopeful, but also knew most of those scenarios were probably unlikely. After frantically checking all of the girls rooms and the library and not finding her anywhere she decided the parking lot was her last shot before she really started to panic about Nancy's whereabouts.

She ran over to her car, her breath coming out in large white puffs in the cold air and scanned the parking lot. She saw Billy's camaro still parked and wondered vaguely where the hell he was too. Why was everyone MIA today? Steve's car was there as well and all the usual seniors' and juniors' cars were there too. Except Jonathan's. What were they up to? Was everything okay? And why hadn't they told her anything?

If she hadn't noticed the note stuck in her windshield wipers she probably would've started hyperventilating and debating about calling her uncle to file a missing persons report.

_Hey, _

_Jonathan and I are skipping, we have some important things to tell you though. Call me later? Love you. _

_-N.W._

"Oh, thank god." Katie slumped against her car and sighed in relief. Nancy was okay, she was safe. She was with Jonathan for some reason but she was okay. That's all Katie really cared about however, it did peeve her a little that they hadn't kept her in the loop sooner. All this running around and they couldn't have come to get her? Maybe have her join in on what they were doing? It was frustrating, but at least they were okay. She sighed again and leaned her head on the cool metal of the car and slowed her breathing, thanking god over and over again. She didn't know what she would've done if something bad had happened.

"Are you okay?"

Katie jumped at the new voice that spoke and jumped back, looking across from her on the other side of the parking lot. There, standing next to Billy's car with her skateboard under her arm was his red headed step sister, Max. She was looking at her like she had three heads which Katie was sure the kid wasn't too far off. It felt like nothing was normal today.

"Oh, hi Max," She breathed out, her hand over her heart hoping it would stop racing even for a little bit today. "Uh yeah, I'm fine."

"How do you know my name?" The girl asked, still starting at Katie like she was crazy, her voice on guard.

"Oh, I'm uh...friends with Billy." At least she liked to think so.

Max's eyes widened and she clamped her mouth shut but the recognition on her face startled Katie. Did Max know Katie from somewhere? She doubted it but Max certainly looked like she recognized her from somewhere.

"You're Katherine, aren't you?" She spoke as if she were telling Katie a secret.

"You can call me Katie," She smiled and walked over to her, "It's nice to meet you."

Max took a step back, wary of stranger danger which Katie understood but also got a little offended by. She loved kids, she would never hurt one. Of course, Max didn't know that.

"Um...hey how long have you been out here? Did you see a skinny girl with short curly hair and a tall guy with a sad looking expression on his face at all?" Katie's mouth was moving so fast it looked like she was frightening poor Max but maybe if she saw her friends she could figure out which direction they went, thus maybe knowing what they were up to.

"No, I didn't see them. Lunch is almost over, I have to go." Max's words were quick in a less frantic way than Katie's were but Katie could tell she just didn't want to talk to her anymore. And with that she threw her skateboard down and started rolling over to the middle school with her bright red hair flowing behind her. She gave Katie a look over her shoulder that clearly said she was sorry but didn't feel sorry enough to stay. And Katie was back to square one. It was only quiet for a minute before her heart started racing again.

"She tell you anything about me?"

And again with the sneaking up behind her! She jumped, again, and turned, although she knew the voice but her nerves were already on edge and she couldn't seem to calm them down.

"Jesus! Make a noise or something, don't just sneak up on people like that! Nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Billy was staring at her with a look he'd never given her before. It was harsh, his usually liquid blue eyes as hard as steel as he stared off to where Max had just been. He looked like he was ready to punch something, if she was being honest. Katie furrowed her brows and tilted her head.

"Everything okay? I haven't seen you at all today," She asked. His face was still hard as he looked at her and for some reason unknown to her, she could clearly see that she'd upset him. But what could she have possibly done?

"Did she tell you anything?" He asked again, his voice lower than before. She saw his fists clenching and jaw locked. Katie noticed he had covered up his bruised face with concealer and if it were any other moment she would've teased him about it a bit but he clearly wasn't in the joking mood. She swore she could see steam rolling off of him.

"Um, no. Are you mad at me or something?" She was so confused.

First he was a flirty jerk to her, then he was a sweet boy that laughed at her jokes, then he was practically seducing her on Halloween, and then he was a panicked mess the other day, trusting her with whatever was going on with him, and now he was mad at her? What the hell?

"Forget it. Don't talk to her." He scoffed and brushed by her to get to his car and Katie's head was spinning. It definitely stung. What had she done? Was he mad that she'd talked to Max? That wasn't even her fault and his attitude toward her was just getting her emotions even more twisted and confused. She knew when she got this way it usually ended in one big emotion; anger.

"Hey, what's your deal? Did something happen?" She followed after him just as he ripped open his door. He looked tense. His body was taut and he looked like he was ready to bite someone's head off. Unfortunately for him, so was Katie.

"Stop asking me that, Katherine! It's none of your damn business!" He hissed, and she could see his veins popping out on his forehead. He was stressed, his face getting red, his voice was hard and he was looking at her with those steel eyes. And she understood her was stressed but Katie knew she had done nothing wrong so she wasn't about to just let him yell at her for no reason. All of her stress was finally boiling over and she was about to let him have it.

"Um..._yes_ it is my business actually! _You_ made it my business! You made it my business when you showed up at my doorstep covered in _bruises_ and hunching over like you were about to _die_! What the _hell_ is wrong with you, Billy? Are you _that_ confused about what it's like to have an actual _friend_? You show up in my town, _knowing_ I'm here by the way, and you try and get to know me but, what? I _can't_ know you? I can't get to know the person that's really sweet, sometimes too cocky, and knows all the right things to say? The same person that coincidentally I've been thinking about since the day I met him all those years ago? Well that's just great!" She was fuming, screaming at him as he stared at her. His eyes were wide with the surprising turn of events and his mouth looked about ready to chime in but she wasn't done. "And guess what! If you _really_ want to be my friend that badly you have to start _acting_ like it! You can't _assume_ you can come to me while you're beat up and hurt and _not_ tell me what's going on! I'd love to get to know you, Billy, I really would. But you have to let me in, first. You don't get to have me bandage you up and start to actually care about you and then get mad at me for talking to your step sister for half a second like I wasn't the person you said you wanted by your side when you showed up at my house. That's way too confusing for me."

It seemed like a lifetime before he spoke. He was staring at her, letting her words sink into his mind. She could tell he was still agitated but she couldn't for the life of her figure out why. His eyes weren't as hard anymore which she was taking as a good sign. He was leaning against his car, both hands on the roof as he hunched over, sighing. He looked like he was deciding what to say next. Katie was breathless. Her voice felt raw from her scream fest and unfortunately the guilt of yelling at him was already setting in. Sure, he was confusing, but she wasn't sure he deserved for her to let all of that go onto him. She figured it out way too late, though. Maybe she was so stressed because it was nearing Barb's one year anniversary. They always say the first anniversary is the hardest to get through. And even if that wasn't the reason she was so stressed she was going to use it because it was the only thing she could think of at the moment to rationalize the fact that she just screamed at Billy Hargrove.

"Do you want to go for a drive?"

Katie looked up, seeing Billy no longer leaning against his car but closer to her. His voice was normal, velvety and low. He was looking at her with a much softer expression and his eyes were back to their normal bright blue. She felt awful for yelling now.

"Yes. I do."

In his car the air was charged with an electricity she'd never felt before. It was almost awkward but also making her skin hot with anticipation of their next conversation. He pulled out of the parking lot before speaking.

"I _do_ want to be your friend," He said, glancing over at her. His voice was soft and vulnerable. She sighed, her breathing shaky as she nodded.

"I know you do but you're very bad at showing it."

"I know-" His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. "-I'm not the best at expressing things. Or explaining things. Or...ya know. Talking."

She could tell admitting this was hard for him and she hadn't meant to push him but all of her frustrations had been taken out on him and she needed to apologize before he told her something he really didn't want her knowing. God, she was a jerk sometimes.

"No, Billy, don't do that. I'm sorry for yelling. You can be my friend. And you don't need to tell me everything. But-" She paused and looked directly at him. She knew he could feel the full strength of it. "-would you please tell me if it's me you're mad at, or something else. Because I barely talked to Max. Really, it lasted for a second and then she was gone. And then you showed up and it felt like you were pissed for no reason at me. I would just like a little clarification." He took another moment before responding.

"It's not you I'm mad at." It was all he said, but it was enough. "I'm sorry I took it out on you."

"That's all I wanted to know. Thank you."

Another few moments passed before he suddenly started chuckling. She raised her eyebrow at him. Had he gone mad? His chuckling slowly grew to full out laughter and she was beginning to wonder if her friendship with him was always going to be this back and forth. She certainly hoped not. But his laughter did end up being contagious because she found herself laughing along with him. She could see why, it was all ridiculous. They were seventeen and already fighting like they'd known each other for their whole lives. It was kind of hilarious.

"Y-you really just,-" He kept laughing in between his words. "You really just yelled at me!" He cackled and she joined in.

"I really did!" She laughed and laughed and it felt good, much better than screaming, it felt good to laugh whatever troubles she had away and she knew this was another thing she was going to have to add to the list of reasons to thank Billy.

"We should just skip the friendship thing and go right to being married for forty years if you're gonna be yelling at me like that already, plus you basically told me you've been in love with me since we met," His laughter had died down but he still chuckled as he spoke and he added a wink at the end of his sentence, making her blush.

"Actually I told you I'd been _thinking_ of you since we met. There's a _big_ difference," She said, but her cheeks were still flaming so he wasn't taking her seriously.

"Yeah, yeah, same difference. Admit it, you could totally fall in love with me. I mean, who wouldn't?" He started to sound like his normal self and it felt easier to breathe in the car, the tension was gone but the electricity was still vibrating through the air. For some reason every time she was around him it was like her body was charged to the max, ready to pounce. He really did know all the right words to say to her.

"Hmm I'll have to think about that. And I really am sorry-hey! That's Nancy! Stop the car! Stop the-!"

"Okay, okay! Crazy lady!" Billy pulled over into one of the empty parking spots on Main Street and Katie couldn't believe her eyes. Nancy and Jonathan were coming out of RadioShack with a bag full of stuff. What the heck were they up to? Mid sentence she had seen her curly haired friend from across the street and immediately perked up at the sight of her but her curiosity of what they were doing was peaked. Clearly they hadn't told her right away for a reason so maybe she'd have to do some sleuthing on her own.

"Do you want to get out and talk to them?"

"What? No! I want to see what they're doing." Billy just chuckled and shook his head, muttering that she was a crazy lady again under his breath. She couldn't have agreed more. She watched Nancy and Jonathan walk together toward his car and she couldn't help but notice just how serious they were. Both of their expressions were sullen and almost nervous. It made her nervous too.

"What's going on?" Billy asked but Katie couldn't answer. She really didn't know. "Isn't that Harrington's girl?"

"Uh...not anymore," She muttered, not trying to let Billy know all about Steve's personal life because clearly it was ammo for him to torture poor Steve with. She watched as they both got into his car. Not two seconds later they sped off toward the freeway never having noticed that Katie was there.

"Oh, so Ms. Perfect has moved on to...whatever the hell _that_ was?"

"His name is Jonathan and he's my friend. I'd appreciate it if you didn't call him a 'that'. And no they're just...well I don't know what they're doing but they're not doing that!"

"Not doing what? Each other? M'kay. Sorry." He chuckled and shrugged and she shook her head, rolling her eyes. There was only so much she could yell at him for in one day. "So, would you like to follow them or are you just going to stare after them?" Billy asked, more serious this time. Katie was at a loss. She didn't want to have to follow them but she sure as hell wanted to know what was going on. Weighing her options she decided she wouldn't pursue even though she really, really wanted to.

"No. Thank you for offering though," She sighed and leaned back in his leather seats, more frustrated than ever.

"So what, Nancy is ditching to spend time with her new boyfriend? Is that what's going on?" He sounded genuinely curious and Katie felt bad that she didn't have more answers but she couldn't exactly tell him her theory.

She doubted that Nancy and Jonathan had skipped school to simply spend time together. Her heart and soul, which were screaming at her all day, had a feeling that they were doing something that involved that god awful place that haunted her dreams. The cold, dark, rotting world that mirrored their own and that had taken Barbara from them. Her skin crawled at the memories flooding her mind. Eleven, El, that sweet innocent girl who'd been born and bred as a weapon with no say for what she wanted and tortured for her powers, floating in their homemade sensory deprivation pool, her screaming 'gone, gone!' in anguish over and over again. At the thought, Katie's guilt and pain flooded inside her chest and she had to fight from sobbing in front of Billy. She could feel it in her chest, affirming her suspicions; her gut was telling her something was wrong and now she believed something really was. What if Hawkins Lab hadn't fixed it? What if they hadn't destroyed the gate to the other realm? What if something was still getting through to their world?

"Hey, are you okay?" Billy's voice was soft, and grabbed her out of her thoughts. She could feel her eyes wet with tears that she hadn't let fall but it was still pretty obvious she had wanted to cry. She hid her face from him though she suspected he'd already seen it.

"Uh, yeah, yeah I'm fine. Sorry, yikes, this is embarrassing," She tried laughing it off and wiped at her eyes to get rid of the hot liquid that threatened to spill onto her cheeks.

"Did I do something?" He asked, his voice sounded so sad she nearly started welling up again.

"No! No, you didn't," She sighed, figuring she should give some sort of explanation. "You know how there's things that you want me to know but you also don't? Or rather, you can't talk about it?" She asked and looked at him. His face was solemn and his mouth pulled into a frown as he thought of the things he had wanted to share with her but couldn't. She could see his thoughts haunting him in his eyes and knew that her expression was similar. He understood, she could tell. His only reply was a small nod. "Well...I have things I want you to know too but...I can't talk about them." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Okay."

"So maybe we should come up with a phrase or something for our need to know business so that we always know that we're not mad or upset by each other and we're just upset with the things we can't say," She suggested and he chuckled although it was a dry one, but agreed.

"How about 'need to know' since that's what it is," He said and she rolled her eyes. Of course he would choose to pick on her after their emotional roller coaster of a day. At least that hadn't changed about him.

"Deal," She said and stretched out her hand to shake on it. He looked at it and a sly grin spread across his face as he took her hand, shaking it once and then bringing it to his lips. He kissed her hand gently and she felt her breath leave her body as a gasp. His lips were so warm and so soft and her mind was brought back to Halloween when she'd thought about kissing him and even tried to kiss him, and she wondered if a kiss on her lips would make her tingle just as his kiss on her hand was doing. She pulled her hand back slowly and saw his eyes practically sparkling as he watched her. She felt that electricity between them was growing and growing and she felt like all of her nerves were exposed to him and he was enjoying it. Did he feel the same way? Did he feel that connection between them as she did? He must have because otherwise he wouldn't have bothered trying to get to know her. He was exciting to her, she couldn't deny it. He was full of mystery and charm and he was so beautiful to look at it was hard to realize why he would spend his time with someone so ordinary. She wasn't like Carol or Beth or Tina, she didn't care about her appearance too much and she never put on makeup besides for events and yet here he was. Still spending his time with her whether they were flirting or bickering or yelling at each other. She felt lucky to have been picked to be the person he trusted, even if he didn't trust her completely.

"Don't worry Katherine, there's more where that came from." He gave her a wide mischievous grin as she stared at him and he laughed as he pulled back onto the street, enjoying her dumbfounded expression.

After Billy had dropped her back off at school, with a flirty and sincere goodbye and a promise to explain some things later on about him, she decided she wasn't going to be getting to her last period and chose to investigate where the hell Nancy was going. Something was definitely going on and she had a sinking, horrible, feeling it had something to do with The Upside Down and she was going to get to the bottom of it. And of course the first person she wanted to ask was Uncle Jim. She had drove home and dropped her school stuff off and called Nancy just as a last shot to maybe get some answers but when Mrs. Wheeler had said she was out with Jonathan her hope of getting information out of them went flat. Why had Nancy even left a note if she wasn't going to pick up the phone when Katie eventually did call? And where the hell were they now? Her lack of answers only made her more determined to get some answers from her Uncle.

So here she was, out in the middle of nowhere, where she knew he lived in her great-grandfather's cabin all by his lonesome. She really had no idea why he insisted on living such a secluded life but she didn't begrudge him it. She did begrudge him the fact that she was getting gross, sopping wet mud all over her sneakers. She also noticed that he had set up a tripwire around his house and reminded herself to tell him that he was beginning to act like a paranoid old man. She carefully stepped over it, eyeing the cabin with the soft lighting glowing gently in the darkness of the woods. She saw smoke coming from the chimney as well and hurried to the door, eager to get inside and get warm. It seemed like the temperature was dropping a few degrees more and more each day and it felt like her insides were starting to freeze. Once at the door she knocked gently a few times.

No answer.

"Uncle Jim! Are you home?" She called, knocking again. She hadn't seen his police truck, but his regular truck was parked off to the side, some frost had started to appear on the windows.

"Hello! Your niece who you love so much is freezing to death out here!" She kept knocking. She swore she heard the tv going on inside. She was about to give up when she saw the slightest movement come from the window. The light from a shade opening ever so slightly brightened on her face and just as quickly as it appeared it vanished too. Katie sighed, was he ever going to open the door?

"Uncle Jim! I saw you move the shade, can you please open the door!"

Just then she heard bolts unlocking. And more bolts. And more bolts.

How many locks did this man need to have on his door? Katie was sure her uncle was getting way too paranoid, even for her. And finally the door opened but who Katie saw on the other side was someone who she never expected to see ever again. Her heart nearly stopped at the sight of her.

"Eleven?"

* * *

_Yay! Katie and El are reunited! But Katie was pretty sure Eleven was dead so she has some explaining to do in the next chapter. And will Katie finally catch up to Nancy next chapter too? Hopefully because poor Katie just wants all of her friends to be safe and happy and healthy. Anyways, this chapter was a little all over the place with Katie's emotions and I feel like it was a good representation of how I've been feeling lately lol Thanks again for reading! _

_-Alyssa _


End file.
